


A Journey Beyond Babel

by SareksApprentice1960



Series: The Elisevah Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareksApprentice1960/pseuds/SareksApprentice1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is all spit and polish as a group of Ambassadors and delegates come aboard for a journey to a neutral planetoid codenamed Babel.  Tensions are running high with violent results.  A young woman comes aboard trailing behind the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek.  Elisevah witnesses the inner workings of one of the Enterprise's important missions and manages to make friends with a few members of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of the Pavel Chekov character are borrowed from Andriech's Pavel Chekov stories.
> 
> I have reformatted the story to make it more readable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise welcomes aboard the Vulcan Ambassador and his official party en route to the neutral planetoid code named Babel. Captain Kirk gives a tour of the ship to two women in the delegation. Pavel Chekov is smitten with a mysterious young woman in pale grey, Elisevah Organa.

      Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu stood at attention next to the shuttlecraft, Galileo. A blast furnace breeze rustled his bangs and the early morning sun beat down on him from a bald, terracotta colored sky. He could feel the heat waves rising from the tarmac and dissipating around his knees. He looked over to the terminal building and watched the group of about ten Vulcans standing in quiet conversation. After a minute or two, a tall, distinguished man stepped back from the group and held up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. He walked towards the shuttlecraft. A woman dressed in a light blue cloak with a black veil and long gloves followed the man. A small, veiled female figure in pale grey followed the woman in blue. The grey toque and veil prevented Sulu guessing how old she was. She walked quickly, but with an even gait and graceful bearing, like a dancer. The man, the Ambassador, he assumed, stepped onto the gangway. The woman in blue followed behind and Sulu put his arm out to assist her up to the gangway. The couple entered the shuttle and sat down beside each other in the front row. He helped the woman in grey aboard. She stepped towards the seat on the starboard side of the craft and stood there looking past Lieutenant Bill Hadley to the control panel behind him. The Vulcans near the terminal nodded towards Sulu, turned around and entered the terminal. Sulu stepped into the shuttlecraft and took his seat at the controls.

     “Good Morning. My name is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu; this is my co-pilot, Lieutenant Bill Hadley. If you’ll strap yourselves in, we’ll be lifting off as soon as we have clearance from the control tower.”

     Sulu and Hadley went through the pre-flight checklist and then asked for permission to depart. The female in grey sat watching them impassively. Sulu could not see her from where he sat, but he could feel her eyes watching him. After so many years at the helm of the Enterprise, he was used to the sensation of being watched from behind. The liftoff from Vulcan was smooth but there was some light turbulence as the shuttle cleared the atmosphere.

     “Excuse me, Lieutenant, but how long will the flight take?” The question came from the woman in grey, a soft, clear soprano voice that was high without being shrill although she sounded young. Was she a daughter?

     “It will take about twenty minutes.” “Thank you,” she said, with crisp diction and an aristocratic accent. “Are we the final delegation to be brought on board?”

     Sulu never took his eyes off the control panel, “Yes, Miss, as I understand it.”  
The Ambassador spoke in a deep, educated voice, “Your Grace, it might be better to allow the Lieutenants to perform their duty without interruption,” his tone was even and without emotional inflection, but was not monotone.

     “As you wish, Excellency.” The young woman also spoke in an even, modulated tone but not without emotion.

     “Your Grace, Terrans are somewhat uncomfortable with such exalted terms and would prefer the simpler title, Ambassador.”

     “As you wish, Ambassador.” Sulu smirked into the control panel. She kept her face focused on the front portal of the ship. They watched the Enterprise come into view and then grow in size as they came closer. When the ship dwarfed them, Sulu contacted the Enterprise and accepted the tractor beam to guide the shuttle onto the ship.

 

     The shuttle sat down on the deck with a gentle thump and revolved on the landing pad. They listened as the airlock cycled through and the “All Clear” siren went off. A detachment of Security Guards entered the shuttle bay and stood at attention with weapons held to their chests, an honor guard. Sulu and Hadley stood and opened the hatch of the shuttle and stepped onto the deck and stood at attention opposite the honor guard. The Ambassador walked out of the shuttle. “Thank you for your service, Lieutenant.” He said as he walked past Sulu. The woman in blue followed silently behind the Ambassador. The woman in grey stood and came to the end of the gangway; Sulu offered his arm for her to use to step down. She place one of her small, gloved hands onto his arm and hopped to the deck. She nodded at Sulu and stepped in behind the Ambassador and the woman in blue. She began to drop her veil as she walked.

     Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Spock were in full dress uniforms as they stood at the entrance to the shuttle bay.

     The Captain approached the Ambassador, “Captain James Kirk.”

      The Ambassador raised his hand in the Vulcan greeting, “Captain.”

      “This is my First Officer, Commander Spock.” Spock made the Vulcan salute and said, “Vulcan honors us with your presence. We come to serve.”

     The Ambassador turned his back on Spock, who stood still and impassive; he turned to Kirk and said, “You honor us with your service.”

     “My Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy.” The Ambassador gave McCoy the Vulcan salute but McCoy was unable to return the gesture.

      “Captain, this is she who is my wife.” The Ambassador’s wife stepped forward and placed her two fingers across the Ambassador’s extended two fingers.

     “Captain,” she said with more warmth than the Ambassador had used.

     The Ambassador turned to the woman in grey. “I would like to present my chief aide, Her Serene Highness, the Princess Elisevah, of the Noble House of Organa, Heiress Apparent to the Throne of Alderaan.” Kirk looked at the Princess and blinked. He had heard of her mother, a renowned beauty, and a formidable leader of her people. Alderaan was one of the richest and most powerful planets in the galaxy. The Princess was a girl, barely a woman and tiny, just about five feet tall and 100 pounds.

     He recovered quickly and smiled, “I’m sorry, Your Serene Highness, we weren’t aware of your presence in the delegation, I’m afraid we aren’t prepared for you.”

     The Princess looked at the Captain and nodded. “That is quite all right, Captain. I am the Ambassador’s aide; I am to be extended no further courtesies than any other aide would receive,” her tone was neutral and nearly devoid of emotion. Kirk smiled, nodded and returned his attentions to the Ambassador.

     “As soon as you’re settled, Mr. Spock will give you a tour of the ship.”

    The Ambassador looked at the Captain, “I would prefer another guide, Captain.” “As you wish, Ambassador,” Kirk was a bit taken aback but nodded at Spock.

     “Mr. Spock, we’ll be leaving orbit in two hours, would you like to transport down and visit your parents.”  
Spock spoke without a hint of emotion, “Captain, Ambassador Sarek and his wife are my parents.” Kirk looked stunned but quickly took this in and smiled.

     “I’ll lead you on that tour myself.”

      “Thank you, Captain.” McCoy was shocked and speechless. The Captain and the Vulcan delegation left the hangar deck. Sulu and Hadley had remained at attention during the exchange but once the official party had left and the doors closed, they turned to each other in shock.

     “Did you hear what I heard?” Sulu asked quietly. Hadley just nodded. The woman in grey was a princess and that was Spock’s parents. Very strange.

     Several hours later, Sulu was sitting at the helm when Chekov announced, “Keptin on the bridge,” as the Captain and two women stepped out of the turbolift.

    “This the Bridge, the command center of the ship.” The Captain walked around the upper deck, beginning at the Engineering station. The woman in grey was no longer veiled and it was the first time Sulu had a chance to see her face. She was young with dark blonde hair the color of honey and delicate, patrician features. She had also shed the grey jacket and gloves; the simple, unadorned floor-length underdress fit her figure very nicely.  
She saw Sulu and stepped down into the lower deck. “You were our pilot, Lieutenant Sulu, are you not?” She said as she scanned the helm control panel.

     “Yes, Your Grace,” that was how the Ambassador addressed her, wasn’t it?

     “Is this your regular station?”

     “Yes, Ma’am…I mean, Your Grace.”

     “This control panel is more elaborate than the shuttlecraft.” Sulu pointed to the various elements of helm control that kept the ship in trim.

     She pointed to the area he had not explained, “And these?”

     “Those would be the weapons and tactical controls,” he said.

      “Ah, yes.” Her eyes swept the board and took in all the information. “And who is this,” she said as she gestured towards Chekov.

     Chekov had not taken his eyes off her since she came onto the bridge; he appeared transfixed as he watched her talk to Sulu. “Beautiful” he said, sounding a bit drugged.

     Sulu slapped his arm, “Chekov” and he snapped out of his reverie; he shook his head and stammer “Eh…” The Princess blushed and looked away. Chekov did the same.

     The Captain overheard the exchange, “Mr. Chekov, apologize immediately!”

     Chekov, still blushing furiously, sat bolt upright in his chair and stared straight ahead, “Please pardon my unprofessional behavior. I did not mean to offend.”

      The Princess was also still blushing; she looked to Amanda, a bit panicked and questioning. Amanda gave her an encouraging smile. “No offense was taken.” She said quietly, walked quickly up the stairs, and stood behind Mrs. Sarek.

     The Captain gave Chekov a baleful look and resumed his tour. They walked over to Spock’s station and he explained some of his duties to his mother while the Princess looked on silently. Lieutenant Uhura spoke up,

     “Excuse me, Sir, Ambassador Sarek has requested that the Princess Elisevah be sent to his quarters.”

      “Thank you, Lieutenant.” Kirk looked down at Chekov, who was still sitting at attention, and smirked.

     “Ensign Chekov, please escort the Princess to Ambassador Sarek’s DVQ on Deck Four.”

     “Aye-Aye, Sir.” Chekov resumed blushing and shot Sulu a woe begotten glance as he walked over to the turbolift. He stood very rigidly and extended an arm towards the turbolift. “This way, Your Highness,” and the young woman walked towards him.

     She stopped at the communications desk, “Thank you, Lieutenant?” and she gestured toward the gold braid on the cuff of her uniform and then towards Uhura.

     “Lieutenant Uhura, Your Highness,” the beautiful woman answered in a warm, bright tone. “Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura,” and she stepped into the lift.

 

     Chekov stood very still and looked straight ahead; his eyes practically drilling a hole into the lift doors and he was blushing again.

     “Thank you.” She said, looking at him with a sideways glance. She appraised his sharp profile and long dark lashes.

     “Thank you? Explain, please?” He turned and gave her a confused look; he had a heavy accent very different from the others.

     “No one has ever called me beautiful before. Thank you.”

     “But…” he continued looking at her confused but he was no longer blushing.

     “I’m sorry to be the cause of your embarrassment,” she said gently. He smiled and relaxed a bit. She smiled back into his brown eyes.

     “You’re Mr. Chekov? And what do you do on the bridge?”

     “Pavel Chekov, I am the Navigator.”

     “It is very nice to meet you, Pavel Chekov. I’m Elisevah Organa, a Princess of Alderaan.” The turbolift stopped and Chekov walked her to the door of the Distinguished Visitor’s Quarters assigned to Sarek.

     “We are here.”

     “Thank you, Mr. Chekov,” she said and walked into the quarters. Chekov smiled and took the lift back to the bridge. Thankfully, the Captain and the other visitor were gone.

     He took his seat at Navigation and Sulu smirked at him and whispered, “Geez, Pavel, what were you thinking?”

     Chekov gave him a happy but bashful smile. “No one has ever called her beautiful before” he said, smiling proudly. Sulu rolled his eyes and looked down at his board.

     A few minutes later, the Captain returned to the bridge but this time he was alone. “Ensign Chekov…”

     Chekov cringed and expected the worst, “Yes, Sir?” he said turning to face the Captain’s chair.

     “Ensign, do you have a dress uniform?”

     “Yes, Sir?”

     “Good, I want you to escort the Princess to the reception at 1930 hours.” Chekov blanched.

     “Sir? But what do I do?”

     Kirk casually plunked down into his chair, “Do you know how to waltz?”

     Chekov nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

     Kirk was matter of fact, “Ask her to dance, make sure she has a place to sit, get her drinks, bring her food, and laugh at her jokes. You can do that, can’t you?”

     “Yes, sir,” Chekov sat for a moment wondering what he had done to provoke this sort of punishment. Sulu just shook his head and smirked slyly at the control panel. This was going to be torture material for months to come, he thought ruefully. Chekov had only been assigned to the Enterprise a few months previously. He quickly attracted the attention of many of the crew’s female members and a few men, too. He flirted with a number of the women and there were bets and rumors going around but so far, he had not settled into any relationship. Sulu was going to enjoy teasing his friend for weeks to come.

 

      In her quarters, Elisevah was arranging her dress for the formal reception that evening when the bell rang. It was Amanda. She swept into the room and walked over to the bed where the dress was laid out. “Elise, dear, I’ve arranged for you to have an escort to the reception this evening.”

     “Did you have to do that, Amanda?” Elisevah said as she inspected her small collection of jewelry.

     “I think you’ll like the escort, I asked Captain Kirk to assign that young Ensign to take you to the reception.” She blushed a little and began fussing with the formal gown. It was a delicate, pale pink chiffon dress with thin gold braided trim and a floral embroidery around the bottom.

     “Ensign Chekov? But he’s a Bridge officer; he must have other duties to attend to.”

     “Dear, you need to spend some time with people more you own age. Your mother would approve.”

     Elise pulled herself to her full height, “You and my mother…” she said with an exasperated sigh. Daria had recently been gently pressuring Elisevah to come home and settle into her role as Heiress Apparent. Amanda was privy to this and had helped Elisevah with the delicacies of being a young woman while she had been living with on Vulcan. Amanda had first met Elisevah’s mother, Daria, when she was not much older than Elisevah was now and new to her duties as the Heiress Apparent. Amanda had become a very dear friend to Daria over the years and Elisevah could not remember a time when she had not known Amanda and Sarek. She had spent the last year in their home, somewhere between a daughter, a student, and an aide. She felt as close to Amanda as she did to any of her aunts. There were always so many lessons to learn, so many duties to perform; Elisevah could not remember a time when she was not learning something from someone regarding one duty or another. There were expectations of where the training and lessons would take her, as well. The time was coming when she would have to make choices. No matter what she chose, someone would be disappointed.

     Nevertheless, she looked down and smiled. The young officer had been very handsome and he said she was beautiful. It would not be so terrible to spend the evening with the young man with the interesting accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a reception for the 114 diplomats and Ambassadors there is dinner, dancing, drinking, some flirtation and some angry words. And it ends in a murder and a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov's favorite observation lounge is borrowed wholly from Andreich's Chekov stories. I like the idea of being able to feel as if you're floating in space.

At 1930 HRS, ship’s time, the doorbell to her quarters chimed. Elisevah smoothed her dress, checked her hair in the mirror and walked to the door. The young Ensign was standing before her door in his shiny, green dress uniform. Because of his low rank, the uniform was almost entirely lacking in the gold braid found on the higher-ranking officers. “Ensign Pavel Chekov reporting for duty, Your Highness,” he said, standing stiffly at attention.   
“Shall we go then, Ensign Chekov?” They walked down the halls of the ship barely speaking, both feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed.   
“Have you ever attended a diplomatic reception before, Ensign?”   
“No, Your Highness, I have not,” he said, his accent getting thicker in his nervousness. He was the most junior officer aboard currently; he was only just assigned to his regular duties over the last few days after making a rotation through the major departments on the ship. Pavel was very conscious of the swaying, graceful walk and the heady scent of her perfume. He was trying very hard not to stare at the beautiful young woman walking beside him.   
“I have, but I don’t really care for them very much. You may call me, Your Grace or Ma’am, if you like. They are less formal styles. Should I call you Mr. Chekov or Ensign Chekov?”  
She was calm and quiet in her manner, very Vulcan in her efficiency, he decided. “Either one is correct…Ma’am.” It sounded strange for him to address someone younger than himself as “Ma’am,” it seemed so much better suited to mothers and grandmothers.   
They walked into the first of several rooms being used for the reception. This room was being used for dancing; the center of the room had been cleared and chairs were placed around the edge of the room.   
“May I have this dance?” he said as he extended his hand to her.   
“Thank you, Ensign,” she said and placed one hand into his and placed her other hand on his shoulder as Sarek and Amanda had taught her to do. They danced towards the center of the floor. They were a good match, a perfect height for the other. Sarek had been her first waltz partner but he was much taller than Elisevah. She felt more comfortable dancing with the shorter, younger man. Chekov smiled at her but held her as if she were made of glass and might break at any moment. He looked down into her eyes, blue-grey, like a stormy winter sky and her skin was very fair; he tried not to notice her bust, but guiltily noted that it was a bit more generous in her than most young women. He found this guilt thrilling; he liked looking at girls.   
He was surprised to find that her arms and shoulders were firm and toned, like an athlete. He had expected a pampered creature. “You dance very well, Your Grace,” he said; she noticed that he inverted the “v” and the “w” sounds in his heavy accent.   
“Thank you. I’m sure Ambassador Sarek will be pleased that his lessons were successful.”   
He leaned back from her in surprise, “You learned to waltz from a Vulcan? I did not think they would dance.” He smiled, trying to imagine the Ambassador dancing.   
“Ambassador Sarek spent several years on Earth as the Ambassador; he learned to waltz at the many diplomatic receptions he attended. He’s very fond of the mathematical precision of the dance and the music.”   
“Ah, well, that would be very logical then.” He smiled and twirled her around the dance floor. Chekov had developed a fondness for Mr. Spock over the last few months. He enjoyed Spock’s logic and quick intelligence. He also knew that Spock had a great skill and fondness for Classical music, just as he did. Perhaps, it was not so strange that the Ambassador liked music after all; Spock had to get it from somewhere.   
After the second waltz was over, Chekov led her over to the chairs and sat down beside her. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” he asked encouragingly.   
“Oh, no, not at this moment. Shall we sit and watch for a moment?” They sat watching the different aides and ambassadors dance to the various tunes.   
Leonard McCoy walked into the room and smiled as he came towards them. “I didn’t expect to see you here this evening, Ensign. How are you enjoying yourself?” Chekov stood up and looked a little sheepish. “Yeah, I know what you mean. This collar is killing me.”   
McCoy smiled and looked down at the Princess. “Leonard McCoy, we met earlier today.” She smiled at the doctor.   
“Yes, of course; you are the Chief Medical Officer.” McCoy smiled in a friendly, fatherly way, “Is he treating you all right, Princess?”   
She smiled sweetly, “Of course, Doctor.” McCoy looked around at the crowd and looked back at the Princess.   
McCoy generally had a healthy appreciation of the female of the species, but when he looked at this “diplomat” all he could think of was his own daughter, Joanna, a girl of about the same age. “May I have the pleasure of this dance?” He offered her his hand and she placed her hand into his and rose gracefully.   
“So, what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” he said as they found a place on the dance floor.   
“I beg your pardon?” she said, surprised by the directness of his questions. “You’re kinda young to be a chief aide, aren’t you?”   
“Yes, perhaps, but everyone has to start somewhere and Ambassador Sarek is a very patient teacher,” she said slyly, appraising the broad, open expression and the bright, smiling eyes.   
“Why is a Princess from Alderaan working with the Vulcan Ambassador to a peace conference? If I may ask?” she smiled at him sensing no ill intent.   
“Queen Daria wanted me exposed to diplomatic proceedings and Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda are old family friends.” She held his eyes and answered in a direct but toying manner.   
“I’ve heard your mother is very beautiful and very…,” he asked, trying to phrase it tactfully.   
“Stubborn?” she said spritely.   
McCoy smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Well, I wouldn’t have said something like that.”   
The Princess smiled into his bright blue eyes, “But that was what you were thinking. Oh, you need not worry, you are not the first, and you will not be the last. She regularly confounds her opponents. I was seven or eight years old before I realized that ‘indomitable’ was not one of her formal titles.”   
“So how do you like being amongst all the unemotional Vulcans?” he asked a warily.   
“Oh, I rather enjoyed living on Vulcan this last year. The Vulcans are very logical and they are very respectful of privacy. It is only a myth that they are unemotional.” McCoy looked at her face, doing some appraising of his own.   
“Well, that’s a very unusual perspective for someone so young. I would have thought that you found it constraining.”   
She shook her head slightly, “When you live among them, you learn that Vulcan emotions actually run quite deep. However, when I need to express my emotions openly, Lady Amanda is always there for me to turn to. She is a very understanding and wise person.” The waltz concluded and McCoy escorted the Princess back to her seat next to Chekov.  
Captain Kirk had entered the room and come to sit next to Chekov while McCoy and the Princess were dancing. “How are you doing, Mr. Chekov?” he said sizing up the young ensign.   
“Uh, fine, Sir. We danced and then Dr. McCoy came in and asked her to dance.” Chekov seemed a little more relaxed than he had been earlier, but he was still nervous and tense.   
“Well, good. Has it been such a hardship duty?” he asked a bit sarcastically.   
Chekov blushed, “Oh no, sir, not at all.” When McCoy and the Princess came over, Kirk stood and smiled.   
“Are you ready for a dance with someone who knows what they’re doing, Your Grace?” The Princess gave him a bewildered half smile, not sure how his remark was to be taken. Kirk stepped towards her and took her in his arms. He was taller than Chekov, but not quite as tall as the doctor, and he was more heavily muscled than either of them. The Princess got the distinct impression that he was imagining her without her clothes; she was not so sure she liked this nor was she sure she disliked. It was a very curious feeling. He guided her playfully out to the center of the floor with a grip that was neither as tentative as Chekov’s hold nor as paternal as McCoy’s. He turned on his best smile and smoothest voice. His hazel eyes twinkled as he chuckled softly. She blushed a bit, self-conscious at the attention.   
From their vantage point on the sides, McCoy and Chekov exchanged knowing smirks. They had both witnessed Kirk pour on the charm in the past. McCoy shrugged and walked away, “That’s the last dance I’ll get,” he said ruefully.   
On the dance floor, Elisevah looked up and smiled. “Do you always dance with diplomatic aides Captain?” “Only when she’s the most beautiful woman on board.”   
Elisevah smiled and blushed slightly, “I’m flattered Captain.” Somehow, she thought his remark was far more practiced than Chekov’s dazed admission earlier in the day.   
“Is Mr. Chekov an acceptable escort?”   
She looked up at the Captain and held his gaze, and with a winsome smile she said, “He has been every bit an officer and a gentleman, Captain.”   
Kirk held her a bit tighter and smiled, “Well, good. I’m glad to hear that. How do you like my ship, Your Grace? Is everything up to your standards?” Kirk asked, with a smile and a gentle, courting voice.   
“You have a beautiful ship, Captain,” she said genuinely.   
“The Federation is a smaller organization than I’m sure you’re used to. I hope we’re making a good impression on you and by extension, the people of Alderaan.”   
“I am very impressed, Captain. You may not know this, but the Alderaani Defense Force has capital ships that are half the size of the Enterprise. I have long felt that it would be good for our two worlds to make a closer connection. Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda have been very good advocates for Earth and the Federation.”   
The dance ended and he walked her back to her chair. Chekov rose and stood at attention. “Mr. Chekov, why don’t you take the Princess to the Conference room, there are food and drinks there. I believe there is Champagne.” He said as his eyes swept the room watching the diplomats who were his guests.   
“Of course, sir. Your Grace, would you like to have some Champagne?” Chekov nodded at the suggestion, and turned his gaze towards the Princess.   
“Thank you, Mr. Chekov, Lady Sarek has told me of this Champagne, I would like to try it. It would be a good time to have a cool drink.” He offered her his arm and they strolled out of the room. Chekov seemed to stand a bit taller as he walked away with the Princess. Kirk smiled and followed them out of the room.   
Chekov and the Princess walked into the Conference room that had been set up as a buffet. There were many small groups of people chatting and eating in various areas. They could see the Captain had joined, Spock, Dr. McCoy, the Ambassador and Lady Amanda chatting together. The Tellarite Ambassador, Gav came over and accosted Sarek. He demanded to know how Vulcan would vote on the Coridan Admission question. Sarek rebuffed him. Being a Tellarite, he walked away in a huff but stopped in front of Chekov and Elisevah, who were just entering the room.   
“And you, Elisevah of Alderaan, how will you vote on the Coridan question?”   
The Princess stood firmly and looked the Ambassador directly in the eye, calm and unruffled, “Ambassador Gav, I have no portfolio and Queen Daria has not told me how she will direct Senator Antilles to cast the vote.”   
Gav did not seem dissuaded, “But you, how will you vote?” Elisevah was not intimidated. “Your Excellency, I am here as an attaché to the Vulcan Ambassador; I have no vote. I just came here to get something to eat.” She rested her hand on Chekov’s arm and allowed him to move her towards the buffet tables.   
Gav stormed out of the room. Chekov was amazed at how easily she had handled the angry Tellarite.   
Sarek saw her and nodded; he paid his respects to the officers and started to lead Amanda out of the room. Before she left, Amanda walked over to where Elisevah and Chekov were sitting with small plates of hors d’oeuvers in their laps.   
Elisevah moved to stand but Amanda waved her down. “Do you require my services, my Lady?”   
“No, no, I want you to enjoy yourself, Your Grace. Dance at least two more dances before you leave,” she said in a very warm and motherly voice. Chekov watched her, and smiled, all too happy to comply with Mrs. Sarek’s order. Amanda smiled at them both and left the room.   
“Would you care to dance some more, Your Grace?” he asked after standing, and then offering his hand.   
“No, Mr. Chekov, I feel a bit overheated, could we go for a walk?” she rose and set the small plate on a nearby table.   
“Yes, of course, please come with me.” He put his arm out, she placed her hand on it, and he led her from the room.   
They left the room and started walking the corridor passing several members of the various delegations along the way. They had left the food in the conference room but each of them carried an unfinished glass of Champagne. They walked slowly and she asked him how he liked his recent posting to deep space and to the Enterprise, in particular.   
They were passing a lounge when Chekov stopped. It was his favorite lounge on the ship, the only one with a real window into space. “Would you like to see my favorite spot on the ship?” Elisevah nodded slightly.   
He approached the doors, which opened automatically. He ordered the computer to drop the lighting to 40%. One wall of the small lounge was all transparent aluminum. The rest of the room had chairs and benches arranged in three rows that rose on steps all facing the window. There was a railing about five feet in front of the window, but upon approached, it became clear that the window continued about six feet below the deck level. Standing at the railing and looking down, gave the impression of floating in space. The Princess walked over and gazed in awe at the sight.   
“Oh, I can see why you like this. It is truly lovely.” She stood watching for several minutes with Chekov by her side, but she turned to look at him, conscious of his tense body language as he scanned the stars in front of them.   
“You are looking for something, Ensign.” He looked down at her, a bit sheepish, “Ah, no, no.”   
“Ensign, you are a terrible liar. I have been around diplomats and politicians my whole life. I am used to tense situations. The atmosphere aboard this ship is amongst the most tense I have ever experienced. This is very different. What are you looking for?”   
“I should not say; we are not supposed to disturb the passengers,” he said gesturing at the window and the space beyond, “There is a ship following us. I thought I might see it.”   
She looked from his face to the stars, “And do you?” He smiled and shrugged but did not look back at the window. She did not press the issue but instead filed it away with all the other strange things that were going on.  
Elisevah continued to watch the young officer. He was not much older than she was, about six inches taller, with a slight but athletic build, thick dark brown hair and medium complexion. His fingers were very long; his hands were large with long dark hairs on the backs and extending up his sleeve. He had a sharp profile, deep brown eyes with long thick lashes and a peculiar, but charming accent.   
“You speak Terran Standard, I mean English, differently than the others. Are you not a Terran?”   
He smiled broadly and freely, the easiest smile he had worn since she met him. “I’m from Russia, Your Grace, Родина (Rodina) in my language.”   
“Russia, I’m not familiar with that system.”   
“Nyet, no, Russia is a region on Earth. It is in the northern and eastern parts of the European continent and spreads across to Asia, in the Eastern Hemisphere,” gesturing to illustrate a map he saw in his head.   
“Do you know Earth?”   
She nodded, “Yes, I am somewhat familiar with your geography. Lady Amanda is from the western side of the largest continent in the Western Hemisphere,” gesturing as if she too saw the same map.   
“Da, she is an American, like Keptin Kirk and Dr. McCoy.”   
“Yes, American, that is what she has said. So, you are a European, yes?” She asked.   
“Well, you could say that, but I prefer to say Russian.”   
“So, Ensign, tell me about Russia. What do you think are the outstanding contributions of your culture?” They spent the next hour sitting watching the stars, sipping Champagne and Chekov told her of his home. He spoke of his love for Russian music and Literature. She discovered that he played the piano, which was not something he had told many people on the Enterprise. Amanda had been a music teacher before her marriage and she had spent the last year trying to teach Elisevah how to play the piano. Elisevah shared this with him and they laughed over the necessity of daily practice. She observed him intently, watching his expressive brown eyes. He revealed perhaps more of his character and personality than he had intended. She sensed that for all his outgoing manner and frequent displays of emotion that he was, at heart, shier, far more private, and serious than he appeared at first glance.   
Their interlude ended abruptly when the light over the door suddenly flashed to red. He stood up instantly, “I’m sorry, I must take you back to your quarters, Your Grace. I have to report to my station.” and he quickly ushered her out the door and to the nearest turbolift.  
At the door to her quarters on Deck 5, Chekov bowed, thanked her for the evening, and then ran back down the corridor towards the turbolift.   
Elisevah stepped inside, changed into a simpler dress, and then went immediately to Sarek and Amanda’s cabin on Deck 4. She was shocked to find Kirk, McCoy, and Spock there. Amanda seemed stricken. She stepped protectively to Amanda’s side.   
“Captain Kirk, is there a problem?”   
Kirk looked agitated, “Your Highness, do you know where Ambassador Sarek is?”   
Elisevah looked concerned, sensing the tension. “No, I was with Ensign Chekov until just a few minutes ago. I have not seen Sarek since the reception some hours ago.”   
Just then, Ambassador Sarek came through the door. “Do you require something of me, Captain?” Kirk explained that the Tellarite Ambassador, Gav was dead, murdered. Spock explained that it looked as if Tal Shaya, an ancient Vulcan form of execution, had been used. They came to speak to Sarek because Kirk had broken up an argument between them after Amanda had retired. Sarek took the questioning well; even agreeing that he was a prime suspect until he started to collapse in severe pain. McCoy examined him and sent for a stretcher to carry Sarek to Sickbay. Amanda and Elisevah followed behind, holding each other’s hands.   
Elisevah sat holding Amanda’s hand as Sarek was examined and put to bed. When the exam was complete, Spock and McCoy, discussed Sarek’s condition; something that most closely resembled a heart attack in humans. Sarek admitted to McCoy that he had suffered three previous attacks but that Amanda had not been aware of Sarek’s illness. Elisevah stood listening to all of this, she had been working with Sarek for the last year and he had not confided in her nor had she sensed his illness. This disturbed her greatly. She kept looking over to Sarek who met her gaze but remained silent and unreadable. After a general discussion, the doctor and the two Vulcans decided that open-heart surgery was the best option. Spock and the doctor then left the room to research into ways to meet the critical blood supply they would need to carry out this surgery. Amanda waited at Sarek’s bedside until he fell asleep. Elisevah, sensing that she could be of no help at this time asked for permission to return to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of Ambassador Sarek and Captain Kirk teeter in the balance. Elisevah sets down to meditate. Later, she waits with Amanda as Spock chooses to put the needs of the many against the needs of the few or the one. But pig-headed Vulcan stamina wins the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the central part of the episode, "Journey to Babel". Most of the action takes place from the perspective of Elisevah and Amanda down in Sickbay.

Chekov had reported to the Bridge still dressed in his dress uniform immediately after leaving the Princess. Mr. Scott had the Conn and told him to return to his quarters but to report with Alpha shift at the normal time in the morning. In the morning, skipped his customary morning swim and his usual breakfast before reporting for duty a few minutes late.   
Sulu was already at his post waiting for him. “So, you survived. How was the reception? Did you see anything? How was the girl?”   
Chekov blushed and smiled bashfully. “She was very nice. She wore a pink dress that made noise when she walked. She smelled like a summer garden.”   
Sulu smirked, “It sounds like you’ve got it pretty bad.”   
Chekov blushed and stammered, his accent particularly heavy, “Uh, Nyet, it was not like that. She is a princess, very quiet, a real lady. I was just an escort. I don’t think she noticed me.” He did not tell his friend about the long conversation in the lounge. He wanted to keep that for himself for the time being. The grapevine on the ship had been very active already.   
News of the murder and the testy exchange between the two Ambassadors had made the rounds in both the crew and diplomatic circles. “Yeah, I heard about some of the fireworks. Did you see any of that?”   
Chekov looked around, “Only a little, she talked to the Ambassador that was murdered but he left and then we left. She said that Tellarites are always arguing about something. Ambassador Sarek is very Vulcan, he did not seem angry.” When Spock entered the Bridge, they quickly looked down at their instrument panels. It would not do to have Spock catching them gossiping.   
The next morning, Elisevah returned to Sickbay, and sat with Amanda for some time. Sickbay was a buzz of activity in preparation for the upcoming surgery. Elisevah tried to get Amanda to return to her quarters and rest; but refused to leave Sarek’s side. Elisevah fetched her food from the deck four mess hall designated for the diplomats. After several hours, she again asked to return to her quarters. Amanda was distracted, but dismissed her to leave. The atmosphere on the ship was increasing in intensity. Elisevah spent an hour with empty hands going through the different forms of drills: coming on guard, advance, thrust, parry, counter-parry, retreat, concede. She worked up a sweat but was no closer to understanding what was going on. In the work area of her quarters, she sat down on her knees in a meditative posture. She lined her hands up over her knees as if she was holding a sword; she bowed her head and closed her eyes. First, she cleared her mind and centered herself. Then she began dropping her mental shield; she steeled herself for the emotional onslaught. She stretched out her senses and started to feel the emotions and thoughts of the five hundred and fifty people on-board. She could not read thoughts, per se, but she sensed the emotions like a cacophony of whispers or a riot of colors. She began sorting through them, carefully sifting for clues to the underlying tensions. Most of the thoughts were concerned with duties or personal relationships. They were of no interest to her and she quickly ignored them. Then it happened; she sensed an angry, violent presence close by her. She stood and followed where the presence took her. She had not gone very far when she heard the sounds of a violent struggle just beyond the bend in the corridor. She ran towards the sound.  
When she arrived at the disturbance, coming from behind them, just in time to see an Andorian stab Captain Kirk in the back.   
“Stop!” she yelled and with a push of her hand, she sent the Andorian into the bulkhead. With a small motion of her hand, he slumped to the deck unconscious.   
Kirk placed his hand to his back and attempted to stand. “Kirk to Bridge,” he said weakly as he punched the intercom and then collapsed, leaving a bloody smear on the wall.   
Elisevah came around to face him; he looked at her with dazed confusion. “How did you…?”   
The intercom was talking, “Bridge to Kirk, Captain, are you there?” Elisevah placed her hand on Kirk and looked up to the intercom.   
“This is Princess Elisevah on Deck Five. Your Captain has been attacked! Please, send help. There is so much blood.” She sat with him as he lapsed into unconsciousness. She placed direct pressure over his wound with one hand and placed another on his face. She tried to reach his mind; she hoped he would not remember how she had helped him.   
It was only a matter of brief minutes before McCoy and an orderly arrived with a stretcher arrived from Sickbay. “Princess, what are you doing here?”   
She looked up, pale and shaken, with blood on her hands, “I was meditating in my quarters and heard a noise. Will he be alright?” She held out her hands with tears in her eyes.   
McCoy gave her a pitying look, quickly assessing that the blood was not hers. Spock and a Security detail arrived from the opposite direction. They quickly picked up the Andorian and carried him to the brig. “I’ll do the best I can,” McCoy said as the orderly helped him put Kirk on the stretcher. She walked with them into the Sickbay, never taking her eyes off Kirk. As she walked, she kept willing him to keep breathing. McCoy took Kirk into the surgery and began to repair the damage. Spock entered Sickbay a few minutes later. He approached Elisevah as she stood waiting, torn between going to Amanda and following Kirk into the surgery.   
Spock watched her for a moment, a curious look on his face. He felt something strange, a momentary flash like being in the presence of a telepath, but the sensation was gone as quickly as it had been there. “Your Grace, how did you come to upon the Captain?”   
“I was resting in my quarters when I heard a noise.” Spock raised an eyebrow, not convinced.   
“Your quarters are a considerable distance away from the altercation. Even Vulcan hearing is not that sharp.”   
“I do not know, Mr. Spock, I do not know. May I go back to my quarters? Please?” she held up her bloodstained hands in an appeal for sympathy. The royal diplomat seemed to be gone and a small, scared girl stood in her place. Spock let her go. Elisevah walked into the corridor and headed back to her quarters. As she walked, she took deep breaths and began to center herself again. The scared girl was gone again as she resumed her meditations in her quarters.   
Kirk was unconscious for several hours after his surgery. Spock assumed command of the ship as soon as Kirk was wounded. Sarek’s condition worsened and McCoy wanted to begin the surgery immediately. He informed McCoy and his mother that he could not give up command to allow for the transfusion for his father’s surgery. He retreated to his cabin and Amanda confronted him about his decision. He explained that his Vulcan heritage would not let him place his personal feelings and concerns ahead of the needs of the many on the ship and in the galaxy. Amanda was beside herself with grief and worry. She threatened to hate him for the rest of her life and slapped him before storming out of his cabin. Spock followed her to the door, but stopped. He did not want to hurt his mother, the one person he knew loved him always, but he could not give up command.   
Amanda went from Spock’s cabin straight to Elisevah’s cabin. She stormed in with tears streaming down her face. Elisevah embraced her and listened as she recounted the encounter. “I’m sick to death of Vulcan logic! Spock will not help his own father because his duty to the ship is more important than his father!”   
Elisevah tried to sympathize, she had grown to love Amanda over the last year that she had lived with her, but she could not agree with her. In her heart, her own training had trained her to put the needs of the many above her own needs, even if that meant sacrificing the life of a family member. She also knew that Sarek would support Spock’s decision, even if it meant his life. She told Amanda none of this, but nodded sympathetically. Amanda spoke until she dissolved into tears and then Elisevah embraced her tenderly.   
When Amanda was calmer, the two women walked back to Sickbay. She had to be strong for Sarek. Elisevah had to be strong for Amanda.   
Kirk was awake when they arrived. They could hear him ask McCoy about Sarek’s condition. Despite the pain, weakness, and warnings from McCoy that he risked further bleeding, he sat up and plotted with McCoy about getting Spock down to Sickbay for the transfusion. He agreed that he would get Spock off the Bridge and then send for Mr. Scott to take over. McCoy loaded him with as many drugs as he dared to make him look fit for duty and then helped him dress in a clean uniform.   
Elisevah walked over to Kirk, as he was getting ready to leave Sickbay. She placed a hand on his forearm, as if being tender, but she was willing him strength. “Captain, it’s so good to see you on your feet!”   
Kirk smiled a bit weakly, he was starting to feel better, and it must have been the drugs kicking in. “I have a funny feeling that I owe you something, Your Grace…”   
McCoy smiled, “Yes Jim, she was right there when you were hurt. She put pressure on your wound. You’re lucky.”   
Kirk and McCoy arrived on the Bridge a few minutes later. Spock was surprised but easily persuaded to go with McCoy after Kirk smiled and appeared the picture of health and McCoy stated that he had certified him for duty. Spock could not believe that McCoy would lie to him about one of his patients, let alone the health of one of his closest friends. McCoy and Spock left the Bridge. Kirk took the center chair and waited before calling Mr. Scott to take the Conn. While he was waiting, Uhura heard more of the phantom transmissions and the shadow ship changed positions. Over the next hour, a battle broke out that shook the ship to its core. The crew expected such things and did their duties as assigned but the diplomatic passengers were scared and flooding the ship’s communication system with calls for help. In Sickbay, Amanda alternately paced or sat waiting for the surgery to end. Elisevah paced or sat with her, holding her hand occasionally. Elisevah listened to the ship and the emotions of the people around her. She could sense the violence and fear. She did what she could to hide this from Amanda.   
The battle was soon over and the few wounded found their way to the Sickbay. For the most part, the wounds were minor, bumps, scrapes, and bruises that nurses dealt with and sent them back to duty. Several of the diplomats were very shaken by the experience. Several of them reported to Sickbay to request medications to calm their nerves. The rest lingered in groups in the corridors and mess halls, talking and trying to comfort each other. In Sickbay, McCoy concluded his surgery successfully.   
Both Spock and Sarek recovered from the anesthesia more quickly than McCoy had expected “That Vulcan pigheaded stamina,” he said sardonically. Kirk came to Sickbay once he had secured the ship and Scotty was satisfied with the damage control and Engineering status. The captain nearly fainted and McCoy hauled him over to a nearby bed. McCoy announced that both men were confined to Sickbay for at least the next two days. McCoy was delighted with finally being able to give orders and to have them obeyed. Amanda thanked Elisevah for standing by her but then asked her to wait until Sarek was discharged from Sickbay before coming back to see him. For her part, Elisevah completely understood Amanda’s attempt to protect Sarek. She was quite happy to leave for her quarters. She was exhausted and needed to meditate and recover her own strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisis is over, the Captain, Mr. Spock, and Ambassador Sarek are recovering in Sickbay and Elisevah has grown bored meditating in her cabin. Since she has "the run of the ship" she goes exploring on the crew decks and runs into a couple of officers on their way to the mess hall.

Twenty-four hours later, Sulu and Chekov were walking down the corridor after finishing their after-shift workout. They were on their way to the mess hall favored by Bridge officers when they saw Elisevah walking towards them, dressed casually in a loose fitting tunic and pants. Her hair was loose and falling nearly to her waist in waves and corkscrews and a thin braid behind her right ear. She was not wearing any make-up. The affect emphasized how young she was.   
She smiled broadly, “Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov!”   
Chekov beamed at her, “Your Grace, are you lost?”   
Elisevah looked around a little before looking back at them, “Not enough. I know my way back to my quarters but I do not want to go back. The walls are starting to close in on me.”   
Sulu smiled, “We were just going to dinner, have you eaten yet?” She shook her head.   
“Well, come with us,” and he pointed towards the mess.   
They stood in line, waiting to be served. “What is good?” she asked looking down the line.   
Sulu grinned and moaned, “Well, I wouldn’t call it good.”   
Chekov shook his head, “Is better than my mother’s cooking!”   
Sulu grinned at him, “Yeah, but isn’t your mother a terrible cook?” Elisevah looked from one to the other, not sure what to make of this banter.   
“Is true, my mother is a terrible cook. The chicken is not so bad.” Chekov took the roasted chicken, boiled cabbage and onions, and roasted potatoes. Sulu took the chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and steamed carrots. Elisevah took the chicken, roasted potatoes, and the carrots.   
They took their trays and sat down at the same table where Lieutenants Uhura and Kevin Riley had just sat down.   
Riley looked up and smiled at the pretty girl, “Hello there! I’m Kevin, Kevin Riley. Why haven’t I seen you before?” he stuck out his hand.   
Elisevah looked at him and then at Sulu. “He wants you to shake his hand.” She looked at Kevin shyly and extended her hand slowly; he shook her hand firmly.   
“What? They don’t shake hands where you’re from?” she gave him an apologetic smile, shook her head and then offered the Vulcan salute when she ended the handshake.   
Chekov looked at Riley, “This is Princess Elisevah Organa, she is one of the diplomats” his accent turning her name into “Ah-LEE-zee-vah” instead of “El-is-e-vah”.   
“Right, sure. Nice to meet you, Princess,” he mumbled skeptically.   
They all started eating. Elisevah watched Chekov and Sulu closely. Sulu ate with one hand, cutting his chicken with the knife in his right hand and then transferring the fork to his right hand when he was done and lifting the fork to his mouth. Chekov held the knife in his left hand and kept the fork in his right hand, using both utensils to eat his food. Uhura noticed her confused look.   
“Sulu is an American, Chekov is European. It’s acceptable etiquette where they’re from. Well, except that most Europeans hold the knife in their right hand. Chekov is left-handed.” She looked over at Uhura and smiled in gratitude.   
Sulu looked up and grinned, “So how is the food, Your Grace?”   
Elisevah had taken a skeptical bite of the chicken, “I think I could do as well.”   
“You know how to cook?” Uhura asked. “No, not really. Lady Amanda has been teaching me how to prepare a few meals. I prepare breakfast almost daily.”   
Uhura smiled, “What does the Ambassador think?”   
She smiled mischievously, “Vulcans never complain.”   
“I have been wanting to ask this since the reception,” Chekov ventured, “how did you come to work for Ambassador Sarek?”   
Elisevah took a bite of carrots and sipped her water, “My mother wanted to give me some experience dealing with offworlders. And Vulcans always stand on ceremony.”   
Chekov looked intrigued, “They stand on ceremony?”   
She nodded and took a sip, “Yes, I have been allowed to live as a private person for most of my life, but I am coming to an age where I will have to make a life path choice. Sarek has spent the last year insisting on addressing me with my proper titles and styles in public and training me in diplomatic procedures. My mother is hoping it will make me want to follow after her.”   
Chekov knitted his brows, “And has it?” S  
he took another sip and paused, “No, not really. I would still prefer a more private life than what she is offering. I enjoy working with Ambassador Sarek. I would like to continue my work as a Consul. But I do not wish to disappoint my mother.” She looked into the distance, suddenly looking much less like a girl and more like a princess than even she realized.   
Riley who had spent most of the dinner staring at Elisevah sat up and shook his head, “Hey, you really are a princess?” Everyone looked at Riley and laughed. “Hey, I just thought it was your name, okay?” he laughed, somewhat embarrassed.   
When they finished eating, Chekov, as the junior officer at the table, cleared the table of their dishes; it was a habit he picked up as a midshipman at the Academy, but he continued it here because it helped him to get to know his shipmates. He returned a few minutes later with a tray filled with hot drinks and plates of apple pie to share. He sat a mug of black coffee in front of Riley and coffee with milk and sugar for Uhura. He gave Sulu a cup of tea with a packet of lemon juice. He gave Elisevah a cup of tea, sat down with a cup of tea for himself.   
“I was not sure how you would like your tea. There is milk and sugar or lemon or jam.” He took a packet of the jam, emptied it into his cup and then stirred it with a spoon. When he took a sip, he left the spoon in the cup.   
Sulu watched her watch Chekov and smirked. “He’s Russian; you have to overlook his manners. Have some lemon; it’s much more civilized. He also likes his tea so strong the spoon stands up on its own.”   
She took a sip of her tea and then added the lemon, “Thank you, Ensign Chekov, for telling me about Russian composers. I have spent the day listening to several different pieces while I was doing my research.”   
Chekov beamed, “And do you have a favorite?” he asked hopefully.   
“I think I like “The Firebird” by Stravinsky best. But for sheer power, “The Rites of Spring” is so evocative; it’s so raw and almost violent.”   
“The Firebird” was always a favorite of mine, too. It is a ballet, you know?”   
“Ballet? You mean people dance to this music?”   
“Da. Have you ever seen the Ballet?” he asked. “No, but I would like to,” she said pensively.   
Uhura looked over and smiled, “Pavel has promised to take Christine Chapel and me to the Ballet the next time we get shore leave on Earth.”   
“It is my great pleasure to escort two lovely women to the Ballet,” he answered gallantly, bowing towards Uhura.   
They were eating desserts when the doors to the mess opened and Montgomery Scott came into the room. He looked over and saw Elisevah and a scowl settled on his face.   
He stomped over, yanked a chair out and sat down right next to her. “Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Acting Captain. You’re one of those diplomats, aren’t you, lass?”   
She met his gaze, completely impassive, “Yes, Captain Kirk gave us the run of the ship. Have I erred in coming here?”   
“This is an officer’s mess. What is said here is said in confidence. You are not to repeat anything you hear or use it against them. Do you understand?”   
She continued looking at him, trying to read his face, “Of course, Mr. Scott. I would not dream of betraying their courtesy by repeating any confidences.”   
The officers at the table were used to the engineer’s temper; they looked away from the scene in discomfort. Elisevah continued holding his gaze, and with a firm voice she stated, “You do not like diplomats very much, Mr. Scott,” it was a statement, without acrimony or recrimination.   
“Ay, lass,” he said slowly and suspiciously, eyeing her with a hard, cold gaze.   
Then, with a deadpan delivery that was worthy of a Vulcan she said, “But you spend so much less time with them than I have.” Chekov choked on his tea. Sulu dropped his head and grinned. Uhura put a hand to her face and laughed. Riley snickered.   
A grin split Scotty’s face, “You’re all right, lassie,” and the tension rolled off him.   
“For a diplomat, Mr. Scott?” and he laughed.   
“You’re welcome here anytime, lassie.” Scotty sat with them for a few more minutes before he got up and took a try of food to eat in his quarters.   
Christine Chapel came into the mess a few minutes later. She saw the group sitting and chatting. She was a little surprised to see Elisevah at the table. “Princess, Mrs. Sarek was looking for you.”   
Elisevah stood immediately, “What does she require?”   
Christine motioned for her to sit down. “She was just looking to make sure that you had someone to eat dinner with. I’ll let her know that I’ve found you.”   
“Has she eaten, Nurse Chapel?” “Yes, she ate with Sarek and Spock.” Chapel took a tray for herself and for McCoy and left the mess, bound for the Sickbay.   
Chekov cleared away the dessert dishes and coffee mugs. Elisevah looked around as the room started emptying.   
“What do you do, now?” she asked Sulu.   
“Well, sometimes we go to a Rec Room and hang out; sometimes we go to each other’s quarters and play games, sometimes we go to the gym.”   
Riley looked over, “I heard they’re playing a ‘Star Fighter’ tourney over in Rec Three. You want to go watch, Princess?”   
Uhura stood up, “You guys can go play your games; I’m turning in early. Your Grace, would you be interested in going to a dance exercise class with Christine and me tomorrow at 1700 Hours?”   
“Oh, yes, that would be very nice. I need some exercise.” They all said goodnight and Uhura left for her quarters.  
Elisevah and the officers went down to Rec 3 where a sizable group had gathered. The informal tournament was open to anyone, but most of the helm and navigation officers that were not on duty or asleep were waiting their turn to play. There were a few women, including a very tall, heavily muscled woman from Security and another from Botany. Elisevah recognized Lieutenant Hadley as one of the people currently playing the game. The game featured something that looked like Correlian carrier-launched sled starfighters making strafing runs against an Alderaani Defense Force capital ship. Neither of these ships would oppose each other in battle, they were allies, but this was a Terran game, so maybe they did not know or did not care. Scoring was based on speed, accuracy, and obstacle avoidance.   
She paid close attention to the game. Sulu stood beside her and watched her hands as she moved them over imaginary controls. “You know how to fly, don’t you?” he whispered. She looked up at him and nodded slightly.   
When the current pair finished, Riley grabbed Chekov, “C’mon, Pav. Let’s show’em what Navigators can do.” They started evenly matched and then Chekov pulled ahead, winning the run but not setting any high scores.   
Eddie Leslie looked over and spotted Sulu. “Hikaru, are you up for a run?”   
Sulu looked at Elisevah, “Do you want to try?”   
She looked up at him a bit flushed, “Oh no, I could not.” “Sure you can, I’ll go if you go,” they walked over, sat down in the chairs, and picked up their controls.   
One of the observers yelled out, “Hey, Hikaru, take it easy on her; she’s just a kid!”   
Sulu looked over to Elisevah, “No mercy?”   
She looked at him, “No mercy.” Sulu was a remarkable pilot and often set the high scores on these games. He was having a good run but he was surprised at how well Elisevah was doing. In the end, he won but just barely. Riley and Chekov just looked at each other with beaming smiles. It was not often that they watched Sulu work that hard against a game opponent.   
Sulu looked over and smiled, “That was fun. We’ll have to try this again sometime.” Lieutenant Hadley ended up winning the tournament, but did not set a new high score.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the crew of the Enterprise spend their recreation time? Some dancing, some board games, and some joggling around. Oh, and Sulu has a new fencing student, too. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are out of Sickbay and making a show of being back on duty. A grumpy McCoy wants to make sure everybody gets a good night's sleep. And Spock raises an eyebrow and asks some interesting questions about Elisevah.

At 1700 HRS, Uhura called at Elisevah’s quarters to take her to the dance class. They were both wearing form fitting leotards and slippers. Nurse Chapel met them there after she finished in Sickbay. There were about a dozen women assembled in one of the smaller gyms.   
Elisevah looked around at all the other women. “Is this class restricted only to females?”   
Uhura was stretching, “No, Chekov and Riley come sometimes but Riley’s on duty and Chekov is jogging with Sulu. If you look up, you may see them run past. Sulu has run marathons in the past.”   
Elisevah looked up and noticed the running track that went around the edge of the gym near the ceiling. The suspended track circled several of the smaller gyms.   
Chapel was one of the tallest in the group. She had a beautiful figure and very graceful movements. She had been a tall and gawky teenager and it had made her self-conscious, she took the dance classes trying to make herself less awkward. She had succeeded very well. Uhura had always danced; she also sang and performed in theatrical productions when she was in school. She had also been a sprinter, but she preferred to dance for staying in shape to meet the physical requirements of Starfleet. Elisevah had dance lessons from the age of three; her mother was trying to prepare her for her role as her heir and the social occasions she would be required to attend.   
At the end of the class, one of the women, an Ensign from Engineering, started doing cartwheels. Elisevah went over to her and joined her. They then did a series of handsprings across the gym and Elisevah did backflips on the way back. She was startled by the sound of applause from above. Chekov and Sulu had stopped their jogging to watch. They were both wearing the Starfleet issue black undershirts. Sulu was wearing shorts while Chekov was wearing black sweatpants. Chekov always enjoyed going to the gym to see the women work out. He had been in class with Uhura and Chapel, so he knew they both had good figures. This was the first time he had seen the Princess in clothing that revealed her tiny waist, full, round hips and the short but shapely legs that ended in delicate ankles and small feet. He heartily approved. Her acrobatic abilities explained the toned arms and shoulders he had noticed when they danced.   
When the other women in the class looked up and saw them, one of them shouted up, “You know the rules! Shove off!”   
They both shouted out “Sorry,” and started jogging again. After showers and dressing, they all met at the mess hall for dinner.   
On the third night, they agreed to eat their dinner in the Rec Room so they could play a marathon session of Monopoly. Elisevah had tried to abstain but Sulu had convinced her to come. She showed up with her embroidery project, which had been her planned activity for the evening.   
Chapel looked at her work and smiled, “It’s beautiful, Princess, and where did you learn how to embroider?”   
Elisevah took another stitch, “My mother taught me. She embroiders during her council meetings. At first, when she came to the throne, some of her ministers thought she was being disrespectful and frivolous. They only made that mistake once. She taught me when I was very small. It is something we could do together. I am sure the ministers will expect me to continue when I join the council.”   
Uhura was watching, “When will you join the council?”   
“On my twentieth birthday, my mother will nominate as her successor for the Parliament to approve. I shall be given a portfolio of a ministry or appointed to the Senate. Then my mother’s cabinet of ministers will present me with the profiles of several marriageable men from the noble families and I will be expected to choose one and marry.” The officers at the table stared at her.   
“But the other evening, you sounded like you didn’t want to follow this path, how long do you have before your birthday, Your Grace?” Uhura asked.   
“I have a little more than a year.”   
Chekov cleared his throat, “But couldn’t you follow the diplomatic path while you are waiting to be Queen?” he asked.   
Elisevah looked down, “No, the paths are mutually exclusive, once the choice is made, there is no going back.”   
“And you don’t want to be Queen?” Uhura asked sympathetically.   
She smiled a sad smile, and went back to her needlework. “I thought this was supposed to be playing a game?” she asked looking up from the embroidery.   
Sulu began explaining the rules and dividing out the money and the playing tokens. “And watch out for Nyota, she cheats!” He said with a teasing smile and a knowing wink at Elisevah. Uhura huffed in protest and then smirked, but she did not deny it. Elisevah sat between Riley and Chekov and used the excuse of her needlework to beg off tossing the dice or moving her piece, the two Navigators happily took turns doing them for her. Riley was doing fairly well after several rounds, Sulu was doing as well, but, as Sulu had teased, Uhura was beating them all.  
While they were playing, the doors to the Rec Room opened and Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock walked into the room. Dr. McCoy had released them from Sickbay only a short time before. He wanted to keep them longer, especially the Captain, but he knew that getting them to agree to two days in Sickbay and light duty was the best he could hope. Kirk saw the group playing Monopoly, but the sight of the young princess surprised him. He walked over with Spock following behind.   
Sulu looked up and smiled broadly, as did the other Bridge officers. He was genuinely happy to see his Captain up and well. “Captain, it’s good to see you!”   
Kirk smiled, “It’s good to be here, Sulu. I’m surprised to see you here, Your Grace.”   
Elisevah looked a little stricken, “Oh, I have Mr. Scott’s permission, Captain.”   
Kirk smiled, “Oh don’t let that stubborn old Scotsman intimidate you, his bark is worse than his bite.”   
Sulu, remembering how she had handled him at dinner the other night, smiled. “I don’t think she was intimidated, Sir.”   
“Oh, really?” Kirk said and smiled at Elisevah a little bit incredulous that a slip of a girl had charmed the grumpy Scotsman.   
“We have a similar feeling towards diplomats,” she offered shyly and then looked at Spock standing silently beside him.   
She raised her hand in the Vulcan salute, “It is good to see thee well again, Spock, son of Sarek,” she said in perfect Vulcan. “I am honored by thy service to my family, Elisevah, Daughter of Daria.”   
Spock replied, returning her salute. “The honor was mine, Spock, Son of Sarek,” in keeping with speaking to a Vulcan, her tone was neutral and she did not smile. Spock nodded in the most formal of acknowledgements.   
Kirk’s eyes swept the table, “So who’s winning?”   
Sulu smirked and waved his hand at Uhura, who beamed. Chekov glowered at the table and sneered in mock indignation, “Capitalist imperialism!”   
“And how are you doing, Your Grace?”   
Elisevah and Chekov were barely in the game, neither one of them understanding the competitive nature of the game, “My analysis of the strategy for capital acquisition seems to be lacking, Captain.”   
“You mean you’re losing, too?”   
She looked up with a resolute expression, “So it would seem, but I’m enjoying the company. Sarek has a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning, so I will be resuming my official duties.”   
“Well, then I should let you enjoy your game before you have to return to duty,” Kirk said while backing away. Kirk and Spock sat down at a smaller table across the room and began playing 3-D Chess. Elisevah kept her eyes on Kirk as he walked away; his color was better than when she had last seen him but he looked tired. She noticed that he sat down rather gingerly, favoring his left side. She dropped her mental barrier and opened her mind to give him a brief scan. Spock looked at her and raised one of his elegant eyebrows in a questioning manner; Elisevah met his gaze and quickly raised the mental barriers again. She had felt his mind reach towards hers but she was not sure if he had felt her presence. He said nothing, but he seemed to be holding back a question.   
At 2200 HRS, Dr. McCoy came into the Rec Room. “I thought I’d find you here, he said as he looked over at Kirk and Spock playing Chess.   
“I’ve cleared you both for light duty. Don’t make me rescind my clearance. You both need to get your rest.”   
Then he walked over at the group playing Monopoly. The officers all cringed and looked sheepish under McCoy’s glare. Chapel looked even guiltier than the rest because she worked with McCoy most closely.   
“Well, now, how are you folks doing? Who’s winning?”   
Uhura looked up from the table, “I’m winning, but we really should be closing down for the night. Does anybody have any objections?” she asked sweetly.   
Sulu, who closest to Uhura in winnings and property started to count his holdings. “Well, we all knew who was going to win. Who’d ever think that behind that lovely face lurked the heart of a Robber Baron?” Uhura grinned at him; she knew the teasing was good-natured.   
Chekov and Elisevah had both lost everything an hour or so before. They had stayed just to enjoy the company. Chekov had spent a lot of the time watching Elisevah at her needlework. His mother did not do any fancy needlework but both of them knew how to repair a sail. Elisevah was embroidering a series of flowers, leaves and vines on the cuffs of a shirt without a pattern and with thread the same color as the shirt.   
McCoy looked over at the Ensign and the Princess. He smiled, “Well, that’s a rare talent in this day and age, Princess; most people just program a computer to do that sort of work.”   
“Yes, but as I said earlier, my mother taught me as a young child; it was something we could do together.”   
“Your mother embroiders?” he asked incredulously.   
“During Cabinet meetings, she said,” Riley, said as he counted his few properties. McCoy stood watching the group put things away, but was really listening for Kirk and Spock.   
When their game ended, with Spock winning, of course, they made a loud show of putting away the board and pieces. “Goodnight, Bones,” Kirk said theatrically.   
“Goodnight, Doctor,” Spock echoed as he followed Kirk out of the room.   
“Well, goodnight, folks,” McCoy then left the room headed for his quarters.  
On his way to his shift the next morning, Spock stopped in front of the quarters assigned to his parents. He rang the bell and entered when he heard his father’s permission to enter.   
Spock stood for a moment, thinking about the most logical and efficient way to ask his father this particular question. “What is it, Spock. Do you require something?” Sarek asked from his seat at the desk.   
Amanda stood silently at the room divider, “Father, I have noticed something I cannot explain regarding the Princess Elisevah.”   
Sarek paused and looked up from his PADD. “What is it, Spock?”   
“Father, is the Princess a telepath?” Sarek looked at his son and then down at his PADD.   
He was calculating the most accurate and logical answer. “She is not a telepath, strictly speaking. She does, however, possess certain abilities that humans regard as telepathic.” “  
Was that why she was sent to Vulcan?” he asked.   
“It is one of several reasons, but yes, my son. Have you sensed her ability?”   
“Yes, Father, on more than one occasion I felt her presence; but it quickly disappeared. Mother, were you aware of her ability?”   
Amanda looked very solemn, “Yes, I was aware of her ability but I can’t sense it like you can.”   
Sarek looked directly at Spock, “Spock it is of the utmost importance that you remain silent about this information. She has spent the last year learning to control and shield her ability.”   
Amanda had stepped closer to her son, “Spock, it is a matter of Elise’s personal security that others not gain knowledge of this ability.”   
Spock looked from one parent to the other and nodded. He would have liked to ask further questions, but sensed it would gain him no further information. He filed his questions away for a later date. He wished his parents a good day and went up to the Bridge to begin his duty shift.   
With Sarek no longer restricted to Sickbay, he resumed his duties as Ambassador and met with Elisevah on a daily basis. He also spent time supervising her some of her studies. She told him of her discussions with the young Russian officer and he directed her to several Russian works of both literature and music to further her education. Elisevah had less time to spend with the members of the crew and she began taking her meals with the other diplomats and aides.   
Elisevah managed to spend one evening in the gym with Sulu and Chekov after she expressed a desire for strenuous exercise. Sulu had been the Academy Fencing Champion in his senior year and was attempting to teach Chekov how to Fence. Chekov was only half-hearted about his lessons but he enjoyed the time he spent with Sulu. Very few of the crew shared Sulu’s fondness for fencing; he was glad to share his interest with someone new. He was used to practicing alone before Chekov had come aboard. Sulu had invited Elisevah just expecting her to follow him in their warm-up drills and footwork. He was shocked when she expressed an interest in handling a foil. She took the foil from him and watched with her characteristic intensity as he demonstrated the proper way to handle the practice sword. She was a very quick study and fearlessly stepped up to spar with him after only a few minutes of observing the two men. She looked a bit ridiculous in Sulu’s spare jacket and quickly rejected the oversized gloves he had offered. Sulu attacked and she parried very well and then launched her own counterattack.   
After a few minutes, Sulu stopped, “Where did you learn to do that?” He shook his head at the sight of this girl in borrowed equipment.   
She looked a bit sheepish, “Well, I have had some training on my own world in a similar discipline and I was studying with a Lirpa on Vulcan.”   
“A Lirpa? Isn’t that a man’s weapon?” He had heard of the combination battle-ax and bludgeon after their recent trip to Vulcan.   
“Well, yes, it is, but I practiced with the small boys. They are closest to me in size and strength. If I won it was usually due to my experience; not my strength.”   
Sulu was quite stunned, “What made you learn this stuff? It seems a bit odd for a princess?”   
She kept practicing parries while she answered, “Odd for a princess, but one of my duties, as the Ambassador’s aide was his personal security.”   
Sulu had treated her as if she was one of his kid sisters, but she was not really anything like his sisters. “Wow, I never really expected a princess…” and he shook his head.   
“Most people do not; it gives me an advantage.” Chekov watched from a bench on the side, equally stunned. He did not quite know what to make of her. She was not at all the pampered creature he thought a princess should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diplomats are dropped off at the planetoid codenamed Babel and the Enterprise leaves until they are summoned back to aid a sick diplomat. Why is Borscht pink and what is chicken soup? And what is the best part of being sick for a Russian child?

The Enterprise, her crew and the diplomats arrived at the conference center on the planetoid codenamed Babel on schedule. There was a lot of activity as the various delegations prepared to pack and disembark for the conference center. There were many shuttlecraft trips to the planetoid and back. When it came time for the Vulcan delegation to leave, Sulu made sure to assign himself to pilot the ship.   
Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were there to see each delegation depart. The Captain bowed formally and gave the Vulcan salute to the Ambassador, “It was a great honor to meet you, sir. And especially you, Amanda. Live long and prosper.”   
He then turned towards the Princess; he still had a nagging feeling that he owed her something. “Your Grace, it has been a great pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he took her hand in his said smiling with his most flirtatious smile; he suppressed the urge to kiss the back of her hand.   
She kept her hand in his and smiled shyly in return, sensing his conflicted thoughts. “Thank you, Captain. You flatter me.”   
Elisevah walked over, stepped into the shuttlecraft, and took a seat. Sulu motioned for her to take the seat next to his when he came aboard; there was no co-pilot. She happily slipped into the seat without saying another word. Sarek raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Amanda, who had been aware of the time Elisevah had spent with the ship’s officers smiled as she took her seat next to Sarek. The trip down to Babel was an easy run for Sulu. He was aware that Elisevah never took her eyes off the controls, watching each of his actions intently. He was going to miss her; he wondered if she felt the same. She was so impassive and quiet; it was often hard to know what was going on behind her storm-colored eyes.   
When they landed, he stood at attention by the shuttlecraft as the delegates disembarked. He offered Elisevah his hand to descend to the floor of the landing bay. She looked up and smiled, “Thank you so much for your time, Lieutenant Sulu. Please say goodbye to the others, for me. I did so much enjoy being included in your activities.” She shook his hand affectionately. He watched her step in behind Ambassador Sarek and Amanda as they left the landing area.   
The Enterprise left the system but did not go very far from the planetoid for a brief mapping expedition. Six weeks later, they received an urgent call for medical assistance from the planetoid. One of the diplomats was too sick for the limited medical facilities of the conference center. The ship arrived within a day and dispatched Doctor McCoy and a shuttlecraft to assess the situation. After an hour, the shuttle returned with McCoy and the sick diplomat.   
A short while after his return, McCoy stepped onto the Bridge to make his report to the Captain. “Welcome back, Doctor. How is your patient?”   
McCoy was very professional, serious but not grave. “Our diplomat has a virus that is common and mild to one delegation but has been very severe for her. I have her in isolation in Sickbay.”   
Kirk watched his CMO, carefully considering the report. “Isolation? Is there a threat to the crew?”   
McCoy looked concerned, “No, no real threat to our crew. It’s just better for her to be here. I’ve loaded her up with anti-virals and sedatives. She’ll be okay once the fever breaks. I’ll keep her here for a few days after that to make sure she’s not contagious and to treat an underlying condition.”   
Kirk looked satisfied and a little curious, “Is it a violation of privacy for you to tell me who it is?”   
McCoy looked a little distracted, “Oh no, it’s the Princess. Mrs. Sarek came up with her on the shuttle. She’s sitting with the princess down in Sickbay right now. She’s going to need quarters for the night.”   
Kirk seemed surprised; the princess had seemed so young and strong. “Spock, did you hear, your mother is back on board. You can go and see her if you wish.”   
Spock stood, “Thank you, Captain. I would like to see my mother, again,” he said and headed to the turbolift.   
Sulu and Chekov had heard the exchange; they both turned and gave McCoy worried looks. “Would it be okay for us to come down and visit her?” Sulu asked solemnly; Chekov nodded in agreement.   
McCoy brightened, “Sure, I think she’d like that, but wait until tomorrow afternoon. She should be feeling better by then.” Chekov and Sulu both relaxed a little and returned to duty. Uhura had listened to the exchange as well. She had not been aware of the patient’s identity, even as she arranged for her care. Kirk was surprised by the quick show of concern from his officers. The gossip he had heard of their friendship with the diplomat must be true.   
The next day, during their lunch break, Chekov and Sulu hopped the turbolift and descended down to Sickbay. McCoy saw them enter and pointed to the isolation room. There were two beds in the room but only one was occupied. Mrs. Sarek sat close to a lump in the middle of the bed. She was reading one of her favorite books from a PADD, “Sense and Sensibility” from a centuries old Earth author, Jane Austen. Elisevah was enjoying the story even if she found it all improbable.   
When Amanda saw Sulu and Chekov standing at the door, she put down the PADD, “Elise, sit up, dear, you have some visitors.”   
The covers moved and Elisevah emerged from under the rusty colored blanket. Chekov’s jaw dropped a little and his brow furrowed at what he saw. She had lost weight, her hair was messy, and sweat slicked. Her face was a waxen, pasty white, not her usual rosy glow. The only color to her face were the dark rings beneath her sunken eyes. All the blue seemed to have gone from her eyes; they had a dull, nickel grey color.   
Her voice was soft and hoarse, “Oh dear, as bad as all that?” she asked weakly.   
Chekov, who never liked hospitals, forced a smile, “Oh no, you look fine. We are happy to see you, Your Grace.” She gave him a tired smirk, “You are still a terrible liar, Ensign Chekov.”   
Amanda rose from her chair, “I’ll let you visit with your friends.” She left the room and returned a moment later with a thin blanket to wrap around the Princess’ shoulders. After a year of living on Vulcan, she had become used to the warmer temperatures and she considered the Sickbay cold.   
Chekov came over to the bed, propped up her pillow, and sat down in the chair that Amanda had occupied; his grandmother had taught him never to slouch against the furniture. Sulu, who did not have a Russian grandmother, leaned against the bed for a few minutes before he finally sat down at the end of it. They talked for a few minutes, catching up on each other.   
Towards the end of their lunch break, Captain Kirk appeared at the door of the isolation room. “So this is where you two disappeared to! Have you had a nice visit?”   
Chekov and Sulu both stood quickly and smiled, “We have to go back on duty. We’ll come back at dinner.” Chekov winked and waved and they rushed past the Captain.   
Kirk eyes followed them with a bemused look, “How are you feeling, Your Grace?”   
Elisevah leaned back against the pillow and smiled weakly. “I am better, Captain. Thank you for bringing the Enterprise to my rescue. And thank you for coming to visit me.”   
Kirk was as equally surprised by her appearance as Chekov had been, but he covered better. He was struck by how small and helpless she looked, like a child. He came and sat down in the chair that Chekov had vacated. “You had us all a bit worried. Is there anything I can get for you or do for you?” he asked gently.   
“Oh, no, Captain, you and your crew have been so kind already.”   
He could see how tired she was, “Well, then, I guess I’ll leave you. You must let me offer you a dinner with the officers when you are feeling up to it.”   
“Thank you, I will look forward to it.” Kirk rose and left the room, turning the lights down as he left.   
Later that day, after she had napped for two hours, Nurse Chapel and Amanda both assisted her in the shower. Chapel supported her while Amanda washed her hair. She was horrified to be so weak and helpless, but she felt so much better when she was clean and the hot water had helped to take the chill off her. She napped again, after the shower.   
When Elisevah woke up, Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura were standing at the door with different trays. Chekov stepped forward and set a tray in front of her. He lifted the cover and revealed a soup of a lovely pinkish-purple color. “This is borscht; it will put color in your cheeks. And here is good Russian rye bread. You are too thin. You must eat.” Chekov said with a serious, fatherly tone.   
Elisevah picked up the spoon and lifted the soup to her mouth. It was thick and had a heavy, earthy taste. “What is borscht made from? And why is it pink?”   
He looked proudly down at the tray, “Borscht is made from a vegetable called a beet. It is pink because you add sour cream to the soup. It is full of iron; is good for you.”   
Uhura walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. “Chekov made that soup for you,” she said gently even though she had helped.   
Sulu smirked, “It’s okay if you don’t like it. It’s a very Russian thing. I’d have brought chicken soup.” Elisevah took several bites, including some chunks of roasted beet. It was clear she was still tired and weak, even if she did look much better than when the men had visited at lunch. She took a bite of the bread, it was darker than what she was used to and had an odd, tangy flavor she found unfamiliar. She ate about half the bowl and half of the bread before she was too full to continue.   
Sulu then brought out the glasses in metal holders for the after dinner tea. She looked at these glasses in amazement.   
“What is this?” Chekov busied himself with the teakettle, “They are called podstakanniki. It is the only way to drink tea.” He took one of the matching spoons and dropped in a generous heap of raspberry jam into the bottom of the glass and then he added tea to cover the jam and then topped it off with hot water before he stirred it and handed it to the Princess.   
“When you are sick, you must have raspberry jam in your tea. It is the best thing about being sick.” She sipped the tea, enjoying the warmth and the sweet taste of the jam. Uhura set down a plate of cookies on the table in front of her. Russians never served tea without something to eat.   
Chekov gently nudged the tray closer. “You must eat. You must regain your strength.” Elisevah took a cookie and nibbled delicately at the edge. Uhura and Sulu watched his clucking and fussing with genuine amusement. They were used to his concern for his fellow crewmates; but they had never seen him make this much of a fuss before this.   
Uhura sighed and thought it was sweet. She wondered if the Princess knew how many women on the crew would have loved all this attention from Chekov. Elisevah watched the young ensign with a confused look on her face. It had been a very long time since anyone had waited on her; she found the attentions a bit disconcerting and she wanted to protest but was too weak. She just sat back and watched the energetic officer, accepting that it made him feel better to be doing something.   
After an hour, Amanda came in to remind Elisevah that she still needed to rest. The officers swooped up the dishes and said their goodnights.   
Elisevah sank back down into the bed with a smile on her face. “It was very nice of the officers to come and visit you,” Amanda said very brightly coming over to help Elisevah out of bed.   
“Yes, Ensign Chekov made the soup for me. It was something called borscht and it was pink.”   
Amanda laughed, “Well, my mother would have brought chicken soup. But beets are full of iron and you’re a bit anemic.”   
A questioning look crossed Elisevah’s face, “What is this chicken soup? Sulu said the same thing. Is it very American?”   
Amanda laughed, “It is a soup made from boiling a chicken. And lots of American mothers swear by it for sick children.”   
Elisevah nodded in satisfaction. “I think I would like to try it sometime. Did you have dinner with Spock?”   
Amanda helped her to walk to the bathroom. “Yes, I did. It was very good to spend some time with him.” She waited until Elisevah had finished her requirements and then walked her back to her bed. “I’m going to my quarters, but if you need anything, there is a nurse on duty just outside. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
The next morning, Elisevah awoke to find Dr. McCoy standing at the foot of her bed. He had checked on her at least twice a day since she had come aboard. She had fevered memories of McCoy standing over her bed on Babel. Her memories of the last few days were confused between the delirium and the sedation. McCoy was watching her vitals on the board above her head. She was sure the readings were improving, she felt much better, but she saw a look of concern on the doctor’s face.   
“How are you feeling this morning, Princess?”   
Elisevah sat up, “I’m much better. But you seem concerned.” She knew that McCoy made a great show of being gruff and grumpy, but she knew that it concealed a very sensitive and caring heart.   
McCoy looked at her and looked at his PADD, “Would you mind explaining why you have healed stress fractures in all the long bones in your body? And why do your wrists show thickening and compaction from handling heavy objects?”   
She sat for a moment, thinking about what she could say, “None of the injuries is recent, and they did not occur at the same time. I did what you call gymnastics when I was younger. Sometimes, I pushed myself farther than I should have.”   
McCoy considered this; Christine had told him about the backflips and handsprings. It still bothered him that such a young body would be pushed to the breaking point. “I also wanted to talk to you about your diet. One of the reasons you got so sick was anemia and a Vitamin D shortage. Your immune system was severely stressed before you were exposed to the virus. I’ve been treating your anemia and the Vitamin D deficiency, but you will have to continue with the supplements for several weeks. I would like you to add more protein to your diet. And I want you to get more sleep.”   
Elisevah watched his face and sensed his concern, “Of course, Doctor, I will do my best to comply.” She had to admit, even to herself, that the last few weeks had been very hard for her. She had not eaten properly or cared for her body. She had not slept or meditated as she had been trained. The result of this neglect was that she had lost control of her body and the situation. Her master would be very upset by this. She wondered if Sarek had contacted her, but quickly concluded that he probably had. She was failing, first she had failed to sense how ill Sarek had become and now she herself had succumbed to what should only have been a minor virus. She sighed heavily.   
McCoy turned on his best bedside manner with a helping of Southern charm; he asked, “Is there anything you want to tell me, Princess? I’m a doctor, anything you tell me will be held in the strictest confidence.”   
She looked up at the doctor, considering, “Why do you always call me Princess? You could call me, Your Grace or Ma’am.”   
McCoy smiled, “Ah well, you caught me. I always call my daughter, Joanna, Princess as a pet name. She’s about your age.”   
Elisevah smiled back at the doctor. It all made sense; she understood what she had been sensing from the seemingly irritable physician. “I promise not to tell. No, there is nothing I can tell you, at this time. I have been ignoring my training and this mistake has rebounded against me.”   
McCoy watched her very carefully. He was used to difficult patients; he had several among the crew. He could see there was something heavy resting on the shoulders of this young woman and she was not going to open up to him.   
He tapped the PADD on the foot of the bed and nodded, “Well, we need to keep an eye on you, but you are getting better. I’ll release you from Sickbay today, but I want you to stay aboard for the next two or three days until you regain your strength. I’ll tell the Captain. If you want to talk, my door is always open.” McCoy strolled slowly out of the room.  
Later that day, McCoy was true to his word and released her to her quarters on Deck 4. She and Amanda were sharing one of the DVQs. Amanda had been in daily contact with Sarek. Sarek had informed her about how negotiations were progressing and she discussed it with Elisevah once they were alone. Spock came by to visit with his mother. Sulu and Chekov showed up to ask her to join them at dinner. When McCoy gave his approval, she joined Uhura and Chapel for their dance class the next day. It was light exercise but it was very draining.   
On the fourth evening, just as he had promised, Kirk arranged for a going away dinner for the two women. It was a small affair in the Captain’s dining room. McCoy had set the menu; it was heavy on protein and iron rich foods and fresh vegetables from the ships hydroponic garden. McCoy, Chapel, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov rounded out the table. Kirk presided over the dinner; he turned on his charm and complimented both of the women repeatedly. The officers had toasted their health. They had dressed for dinner. Amanda had sent for clothing from the planetoid below. Elisevah wore the same pink gown she had worn to the reception so many weeks ago. Her color was better, but the dress was a little looser than it had been. Chekov sat next to her and following Russian custom had poured her wine and water for her. He rarely took his eyes off her. He said very little during the dinner, not unexpected, given that he was the lowest ranking officer at the table. Everyone noticed how attentive he was being, but no one said anything about it. Only the Princess seemed unaware of it. She quietly and patiently accepted all of his attentions even though she had not encouraged them, just content in his company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corridan Admission Conference winds down and Ambassador Sarek requests a trip to Earth. Captain Kirk arranges a three week Shore Leave for his crew. Sarek and Elisevah are invited to a State Dinner held by Earth's government. Captain Kirk is asked to escort the Princess to the dinner. Jim Kirk turns on the charm for the beautiful princess. A kiss from Jim Kirk in the moonlight?

The next morning, Sulu piloted the shuttlecraft down to the planetoid. Elisevah took the co-pilot seat without being invited. Sulu quizzed her on the controls. She had remembered each one. The conference went on for another two weeks before concluding to admit Coridan into the Senate.  
The Enterprise returned to ferry the same delegates back to their home planets, just as they had ferried them to the conference. The Vulcan delegation was to the last to depart, but Sarek had requested a trip to Earth for his wife. Kirk quickly arranged the trip and a three-week shore leave for his crew. Chekov, as promised, arranged tickets for the Mariinsky Ballet in Saint Petersburg for himself, Uhura, Chapel and the Princess. He also invited the Princess to visit his home village in Russia. Elisevah was curious about Terran cultures and had accepted happily. 

When Sarek had made his arrangements to visit Earth, the government arranged for a formal state dinner for the distinguished Vulcan Ambassador and expressed a deep interest in honoring the Heiress Apparent of Alderaan as well. Sarek discussed the invitation with Elisevah who reluctantly agreed. She had never headed a delegation before. This would be one of the first official visits of an Alderaani representative to Earth.  
Elisevah went immediately to Captain Kirk’s quarters and rang the bell. “Come,” she heard from inside.  
“Captain Kirk,” she stepped through the door and Kirk looked up from the PADDs on his desk.  
“Please excuse the interruption,” she asked tentatively, “but I would like to ask you for a personal favor.”  
Kirk smiled gallantly, “Your Grace, what may I do for you?”  
She looked a bit uncomfortable, “Sarek has accepted an invitation to a formal state dinner to be given in our honor,” she looked down at her boots before looking back up at the Captain. “I was wondering…would you…,” she said haltingly, and cleared her throat and continued briskly, “Protocol requires that I have an escort of similar rank. If Alderaan had a Consul or Ambassador stationed here, it would be their duty to escort me. I cannot deprive Lady Amanda of an escort and I believe the Vulcan Ambassador on Earth is also married. An Admiral would be an acceptable escort but I do not know any of the Admirals.”  
Kirk considered the information, “Would you like me to arrange an introduction to one of the Admirals?”  
She held his gaze resolutely, “I would prefer to be escorted by someone I know, Captain. Would you be my escort?”  
Kirk smiled obligingly, “But, wouldn’t you prefer someone like Mr. Chekov or Mr. Sulu? I understand you’ve become friends.”  
She looked very uncomfortable, “Captain, I do not wish to draw attention to their lack of rank. As a Captain, you are much closer to flag rank and are more familiar with the diplomatic protocol the situation requires,” she tried not to sound desperate, but Kirk sensed that she was.  
He smiled gallantly, “In that case, I’d be honored.” She looked at him with a shy, but grateful smile.  
“Thank you, Captain. I look forward to your company.” She left quickly and returned to her cabin. Kirk chuckled to himself after she left. He usually did the pursuing and he was never so reluctant when asking someone out for an evening.  
When the Enterprise was in orbit around Earth, Sarek arranged for a shuttle to transport the three of them to the Starfleet spaceport where the staff of the Vulcan Embassy would met them. Sulu arranged to pilot the shuttle himself. Elisevah slipped into the co-pilot’s seat, again. Sarek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sarek knew that she had some piloting experience, even if it was not for this type of spacecraft.  
Once the shuttle had cleared the Enterprise, Sulu turned to Elisevah, “Would you like to take over?” She smiled broadly, and placed both of her hands on the bottom of the control panel and closed her eyes briefly; then she put her hands on the controls.  
Sulu watched with a curious expression, “Just finding the center,” she said calmly, taking over the control of the vessel.  
Sarek had noticed, “Elisevah, are you qualified for this type of vessel?”  
Elisevah cocked her head to the side but did not take her eyes off the controls, “No, but I have done all the simulator training for non-atmospheric crafts.” Amanda looked at Sarek as if to silence him.  
Sulu sat calmly, ready at any moment to take over; he pointed out the continents when they were passing over them. “You can’t see it from here, but Nyota is from Mombasa in Africa, you can only see the northern part of the continent from here. But if you look over there, you can see Russia, where Pavel is from.”  
When they were over North America, he pointed to two places on the eastern side of the continent, “Georgia is to the South, that’s where Dr. McCoy is from while Captain Kirk is from Iowa, which is south of the Great Lakes.”  
He had Elisevah start a steep descent after they cleared the Rocky Mountains. “Maybe I should take over, you’ve never landed here,” he said as the city of San Francisco came into view. “I was born here; I learned how to fly in these skies.”  
Elisevah looked down with renewed interest in the city. “Really, so this is truly coming home for you,” she said with a bit of excitement.  
“Well, only a little. I was raised on a space station. I came back here to go to the Academy. Would you like to go exploring? Pavel and I are going to spend some time in the city after we visit his folks in Russia.”  
Elisevah was going to accompany Amanda on a visit to her home in Seattle; but she interested in learning about Earth cultures. “I would enjoy that very much. Ensign Chekov has invited me to the ballet. Are you coming with us?”  
Sulu smiled but did not take his eyes off the controls, “Nah, I’m going to visit with his folks, but the ballet isn’t my scene. Do you have any jeans and some walking shoes? You might need those.”  
Elisevah turned a little in her seat, “Amanda, do you know where I could find something called “jeans” and someplace that offers ‘walking shoes’?”  
“Of course, dear. We can go shopping tomorrow,” Amanda answered, brightly. 

A week later, Elisevah, was in New York City where several hundred leaders from the various Earth regional governments and Starfleet had gathered as well as the ambassadors from Vulcan and a few other planets that had close relations with Earth. Elisevah donned her most formal gown for the affair. It was a deep wine red and trimmed in narrow gold braid and an embroidered pattern of vines from a favored aromatic plant on Alderaan. Split sleeves hung from an embroidered band just below her bare shoulders. The bodice was tight and ended in a point in the front from which the large skirt flared. Her hair was caught up in a bun covered by a delicate filigree cap that framed her face. A thin gold veil fell down her back from the middle of the cap. She had a stone carved into the seal for the House of Organa on a heavy gold chain around her neck. The gown reminded Kirk of pictures he had seen from Earth’s Renaissance period. As they waited for introduction to the Earth government’s president, he wondered if he would be able to get close enough to dance with her in such a voluminous skirt. This was one of the first times that Kirk had really had time to study her closely. Her features were delicate and even, and while she was very attractive, she was not the most beautiful woman Kirk had ever seen. She had a quiet intensity and a tightly controlled manner that some might have found arrogant or intimidating. He had seen flashes of a more vulnerable side, so he tended to think that the perception of arrogance had more to do with living among Vulcans and being shy than real arrogance. He knew that she treated all those around her, regardless of rank, with the same reticence and unvarnished directness. He smiled when several of the Admirals seemed so disconcerted by her blunt manner. She remembered every title and rank correctly, and observed every courtesy required by protocol, but there was no false deference or hint of intimidation in her manner. The only people Kirk knew who were more self-possessed or self-contained were Vulcans. These older, high-ranking officers were far more used to being intimidating than to being intimidated, especially by such a delicate slip of a girl. The Princess seemed completely oblivious to any of this. Perhaps, Kirk thought, she was used the situation.  
While they were seated at their table, she leaned towards him, “Since you have done me such a great favor by accompanying me tonight, Captain, please call me by my given name, Elisevah or you may call me Elise, as Amanda does.”  
Kirk smiled conspiratorially, “Thank you, Elise. Please feel free to call me Jim.” They chatted quietly during the dinner. He began to realize that she did not enjoy these formal proceedings; it was more patient endurance than pleasure for her.  
When the dancing began, the current President, the Brazilian Joao da Silva, invited her to dance. He cut a very dashing figure as he crossed the room and offered his hand to the princess. He was very suave and sophisticated, but he seemed more impressed with himself than the Princess, than Elise, did. After da Silva, Sarek came over and asked her to dance. He was an elegant dancer but he was too tall for the petite young woman and it looked more as if he was dancing with a child than an adult. An Admiral who was unfamiliar to Kirk was the next one to ask her to dance. She had greeted both of these unfamiliar men with the same quiet impassivity. She was polite but distant and only seemed to relax at ease while she danced with Sarek.  
Kirk, in the meantime, had asked Amanda to dance. He had long ago decided that he very much liked Amanda. She was charming, direct, and dignified. They chatted about Spock, her family visit, and the changes she had seen since her last visit to Earth some years before.  
After several dances, Kirk finally got the chance to ask Elise for a dance. She seemed to relax while they were dancing. He held her close and breathed in her sweet, floral perfume; he admired the softness of her skin and its delicate translucency. No, she was not the most beautiful woman he had known but she was still a beauty and she was here. He smiled seductively down into her unreadable face. “Would you like to get off the dance floor, Elise?”  
She looked around and seemed to sigh in relief, “Would that be possible, Jim?”  
Jim walked her over to the doors that lined the one side of the ballroom. The doors led to a terrace with a view of the river. The night air was cooler than the ballroom and there was a gentle breeze. There were a few others walking on the terrace. Elisevah walked to the railing and looked out to the river.  
“Your President is a very aggressive,” she said delicately.  
“My President? I didn’t vote for him. Most people find him charming.”  
“Really? I guess I am immune. And Admiral Rosenfeld is very political,” she said soberly.  
Kirk shook his head, “Rosenfeld, I don’t know him. I didn’t even know his name. He must be from the diplomatic corps. You don’t seem to enjoy these things. I would have thought you were a veteran of such affairs. Don’t you have state dinners on Alderaan?”  
“Yes, we do, we have a ballroom in the palace that can seat ten thousand, and it is not the largest ballroom. Still, I make my appearance and leave as soon as protocol permits. I do not enjoy crowds and I am uncomfortable with people seeking my attention to get something from my mother,” she sighed.  
Kirk was standing very close, he could smell her perfume, “I’m a little surprised; won’t you have to attend a lot of these in the future?”  
She looked sad, and somehow vulnerable. “I suppose, if I succeed my mother.”  
Kirk touched her shoulder in a reassuring manner and used his other hand to move her to face him. “Such slender shoulders for such a heavy burden,” he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the lips, working his tongue between them. Her mind was flooded with sensuous images and an awareness of his arousal.  
She recoiled a little and moved her fingers to her lips to part the kiss. “Captain…” she whispered, “I…I am sorry…” When he looked her in the eye, he knew he had made a mistake, her expression that had been so open and yet so vulnerable was now closed and unreadable.  
He gently took her hand in both of his and brought them to his chest, he tilted his head and looked down at her, “I am the one who is sorry, please forgive me,” he whispered tenderly. Her face remained unreadable but her thoughts and emotions roiled inside.  
She did not know how to react, she could see that she had hurt him, but she was so embarrassed, “Captain, I…I forgive you…”  
He smiled sadly, it did not happen often, but he knew he had just been turned down. “I did not mean to intrude, Elise. Please, let me take you inside.”  
He walked beside her, she walked slowly, her face still closed, her eyes looking ahead. Her cheeks were flushed. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she did not know how or where to begin. No one had ever tried to kiss her before, she liked the Captain, but his aggressive, sensuous approach had frightened her. She knew he would never force her or hurt her, but she struggled with the feelings he had aroused. Kirk led her to her table and sat down beside her. He watched quietly, wrestling with his regret and disappointment.  
Elisevah finished working through her thoughts and forced herself to break the silence. “May we dance, again...? Jim?” she asked quietly. Kirk took a sip of his Champagne and cheered a bit.  
“Anything you wish, Elise.” He stood and extended his hand; she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He held her a little more loosely than he had before and he smiled with a sense of relief. She seemed to relax a little in his arms. She could feel his sense of regret and disappointment, but she knew he would not try to kiss her again. She did not know if she felt greater relief or disappointment in that knowledge. Kirk kissed her hand when she joined Sarek and Amanda for the trip back to their hotel. Amanda noticed the change in their interactions, but she said nothing. She knew that Elise would speak to her only when she was ready. Her years on Vulcan had made her very patient.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisevah travels to Russia to see the Ballet and to visit her favorite Ensign. A sweet romance under the branches of a cherry tree in early summer.

A few days later, Amanda dropped Elisevah off at the airport in the late evening. Elisevah would be taking a commercial atmospheric shuttle to the St. Petersburg. She expected to spend the next four days in Russia before returning to San Francisco. This was the first time Amanda was letting her out on her own and she seemed a little sad, but excited for her, too. Amanda had grown very fond of having a “daughter” over the last year. She knew she was going to be lonely until she returned. For her part, Elisevah made her way through the airport and looked forward to being on her own for the next few hours. She lost some sleep since the dinner. She tossed, turned, and remembered the sensation of the kiss. She wanted to try it again, and when it got too distracting, she meditated until the sensation went away. She had been meditating a lot lately.  
When she arrived at the shuttle boarding area, she was a little surprised to see Lieutenants Uhura and Chapel dressed in civilian clothing with tickets in their hands.  
She smiled and walked quickly over to them. “Lieutenant Uhura, Nurse Chapel,” she called brightly.  
Uhura stepped forward and grabbed her in a hug, “Please, we’re not on the Enterprise, Your Grace, call me Nyota.”  
Chapel grabbed her hand and squeezed, “And please call me Chris, Princess.”  
Elisevah extracted herself from Nyota’s embrace, “Then please, call me Elise. There is not a Vulcan in sight; I no longer have to stand on ceremony.”  
The three women sat down together and chatted about their recent adventures. Nyota had gone home to Africa and had spent the last ten days with old friends and family. Christine had also gone home to see her parents. They had returned to San Francisco to go shopping for the ballet. They had run into each other in a store quite by accident but then spent the previous day together before coming to the airport together this morning. Both women had seen the news articles about Elisevah’s attending the state dinner. They both talked about her dress and they asked for all the details. Elisevah told them all about the food and the music and dancing with the different men. She said nothing of the embarrassing incident on the terrace, however. It turns out neither of them had voted for the President, either.  
“He’s smarmy, that’s all there is to say,” Uhura quipped brightly.  
“Smarmy?” Elise asked, “I do not know this word.”  
“Slimy, oily, creepy” Uhura said matter-of-factly.  
“Ah, I understand. I think I like this word. Exactly so, smarmy.” She smiled mischievously, “I must remember this. I have known so many examples.”  
“Oh, honey, we all have,” Chris, said sarcastically.  
The flight to Russia was uneventful. They arrived in St. Petersburg in the middle of the morning. Chekov and Sulu were there to meet their shuttle. Both men were dressed casually and been active outdoors because both of them had color in their cheeks. Chekov rushed over to grab and embrace each of the women. He hugged Elise tightly and for the longest time. He grabbed her bag and stood closely beside her. Russians had less requirements for “personal space” than North Americans or Vulcans. Being home was bringing back old patterns for Pavel. Sulu, who did not really care for public displays of affection, smiled broadly, squeezed their hands, and lightly kissed their cheeks. Elisevah shared his reticence and appreciated the smaller show of affection. Elisevah asked them both to call her Elise when they were in a ground car to the hotel. The camaraderie was so much more relaxed with no formal titles or ranks between them. They left the bags at the hotel and went out for a light lunch and an afternoon of sightseeing around the city. 

They returned to the hotel at five o’clock to dress for dinner and the theater. They met in the hotel lobby before heading out to dinner. Sulu was dressed nicely but not in evening clothes while Pavel was wearing evening clothes in black and white. Uhura’s flowing gown was a black and red floral. Christine was wearing an elegant column dress in pale green shantung. Elisevah wore a gown of sapphire blue velvet with silver embroidery down both sleeves and across the bateau neckline. She worn a narrow silver headpiece with a long veil that hung down her back. Pavel had arranged a dinner for them in one of the finest traditional restaurants. They began their meal of Beef Stroganoff, blini, and Olivier salad with caviar and Champagne. Pavel was the host and though he sat next to Elisevah, he did not ignore the other women. He poured wine for Christine and Elisevah and made sure that Sulu did not neglect Nyota.  
When dinner was over, they left for the Mariinsky Theater with Sulu returning to the hotel. Pavel was a little disappointed that his friend would not join them, but he was thrilled to be spending the evening with the women. Chekov placed Elise on his right and Christine on his left. Uhura sat next to Christine. Christine had seen several ballets but had never seen the Mariinsky Company perform in person. She conferred with Chekov a few times and then passed her comments to Nyota. Pavel spent most of his time divided between watching the ballet and watching Elisevah. They were seeing a performance of Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake. Elise had prepared herself by listening to a recording and reading about the composer and the story. Alderaan was famous in the Core worlds for its music and culture. They had something like the ballet, and Elisevah had been to performances with her mother on several occasions. She was charmed by the raw romanticism and flowing movement of Terran ballet. Chekov occasionally drew her attention to something on the stage or part of the score, but mostly he watched her enjoying the performance.  
When the ballet was over, they returned to the hotel and Sulu met them in the restaurant for drinks and dessert. Chekov had ordered a rich chocolate torte and fresh strawberries and more Champagne. As a good Russian host, he paid for everything, including the hotel. His friends knew from experience that protesting would be pointless, so they accepted his generosity without it. The next morning, they all met for a late breakfast. Nyota and Christine were bound for San Francisco so they dropped them at the airport before continuing on to Pavel’s home village of Pushkino. 

The village was in the historical district, a rural area that maintained a traditional lifestyle of organic farming and very little advanced technology. The village was a workers’ cooperative where people lived and worked and traded for their living. Many of the villagers turned out to wave and catch a glimpse of the new passenger as the car passed through. Pavel waved back. Pavel’s family lived in a large country house on the outskirts of the village. The ground car pulled up at front of the large, white, stone mansion. It was very old, having been built in the last days of the Czars. The large front doors were open and a couple in their mid-forties stood in front waving and smiling even before the car had come to a full stop. The man bore a remarkable resemblance to Chekov; he was the same height, weight, and build although his hair was wirier and curled. He wore a heavy moustache and a gold earring. The woman was a little shorter with a sturdier build than the man, light brown colored hair, and light green eyes. They rushed over to open the doors of the car as soon as it stopped. They both hugged and kissed their son on both of his cheeks and then moved on to Sulu.  
“Pasha, you must introduce us to your guest,” they said as they stood in front of Elisevah.  
Pavel stood very formally, “I would like to present Her Most Serene Highness, Princess Elisevah of the Noble House of Organa, and Heiress Apparent to the Throne of Alderaan. Your Grace, this is my father, Andrei Nikolaevich Chekov and my mother, Tatiana Mikhailovna Chekova,” Elisevah bowed very formally to Pavel’s parents and they bowed to her but then each one of the seized her and hugged her, kissing her on both cheeks with many rushed words of welcome in both Russian and English. Elise was not used to so much physical contact but she sensed that their intentions were sincere and loving, so she relaxed into their embraces.  
Pavel’s parents took her hands and led her into the house to take off their shoes. When they all had on slippers, they led her into a parlor where tea was laid out on the table. Pavel and Sulu took the bags upstairs to the proper rooms and then returned to the parlor. Pavel’s mother poured tea in podstakanniki and Andrei sat a plate of fruit and cookies in front of Elisevah. Elisevah sat primly, overwhelmed by the busy display of affection and hospitality.  
“Pasha has told us you are a diplomat, and we saw you on the newsfeeds at the state dinner. We are so honored that you would come to our home, Your Grace,” his mother said as she handed her a glass of tea in a delicate, elegant podstakonnik, with a matching spoon and saucer.  
“Please, Madame Chekova, I am honored by your opening your home to me, please call me Elise, it is what my mother calls me,” she said as she accepted the tea.  
“Please call me Tanya, this is the historical district, we don’t use last names only first names and patronyms are used here,” she said in an open enthusiastic manner.  
Andrei looked over at the door, “Pasha, Koshka come and sit down and have tea.”  
Elisevah took a sip of tea, “Pasha?”  
Pavel blushed, and bit into a cookie, “It is a traditional nickname for Pavel. English speakers think Pasha is too girlish.”  
“Oh, but I like it,” she said smiling, “and what is Koshka?”  
Sulu grinned proudly, “It means ‘cat’ because he dragged me here like a stray cat.”  
She took a bite of the fruit, “So, what would you call me if I was Russian?” she asked sweetly.  
Pavel looked at her and said “Liza” which he pronounced “Leezah”. “What was your father’s name?” he asked.  
She looked down at her tea, “My mother’s betrothed consort was a man named Yoran Vandron.”  
Andrei looked at her with the same piercing brown eyes as his son, “That is an unusual way to describe your father”  
She looked at him thoughtfully, “Yes, I suppose it is not, but he died before I was born.”  
Andrei continued observing her, “But he wasn’t your father, was he?” he asked gently.  
Elisevah’s eyes grew wide and she took a sharp breath, “You are very perceptive, Andrei Nikolaevich, not many people have picked that up, no he was not. My real father will never be in a position to publically acknowledge me.”  
Pavel knitted his eyebrows together, “Papa, maybe it would be better not to ask such things.”  
“Oh, it is alright, Pasha. Yoran Vandron was her dearest friend and he knew my father. When he died, my mother said if she could not marry the man she loved, she would not marry. It is just most people thought she was speaking of Yoran, not my father. The Vulcans refer to me by my matronymic, Daughter of Daria.”  
“Well, what a coincidence; Daria is a Russian name. In that case, you would be ‘Dariyevna’ in Russian,” Andrei said helpfully.  
Sulu was amazed by what he had just heard, “Do you know your father?” he asked quickly.  
Elise looked at him and smiled, “Yes, I know him. We are friends, at some level. We are not close, but I admire him very much.”  
Chekov looked over, “Does Ambassador Sarek know?”  
She smiled, “Yes, of course, he has known my father longer than he has known Amanda. They met, I think, during their first diplomatic assignments, just before Sarek’s posting to Earth. Their friendship was one of the reasons Sarek agreed to take me on as an aide.”  
“So your father is a diplomat?” Andrei asked. “Yes, he has worked as a consul many times.”  
Sulu gasped in sudden understanding, “So, no wonder you want to continue your role as a consul.”  
She nodded quickly, “And if I do, my mother will be disappointed.” She went back to sipping her tea silently.

They chatted some more and finished their tea. Later, they walked the two miles to the village and walked around to the different shops on the main street in the village. It was quite an unusual sight, one young man dressed as most of the villagers, an Asian man in jeans and a leather jacket and the petite young woman with flowing blonde hair, dressed in a long, pale grey dress with a matching toque and veil. Many of the villagers found excuses to greet Pavel and get a look at his guests. They had long known Pavel as the restless, excitable boy, but the young man that walked through the village now was almost a stranger.  
They walked into a jewelry store specializing in antique and handmade items. Elise noticed the unusual color of some of the jewelry, “Pasha, why is this pink? What is it made from?”  
Pavel spoke to the jeweler in Russian, “Gold with copper contamination.”  
She looked at him, “Pardon?”  
“Gold is an alloy; it has copper in it, which makes it pink. Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.  
“It’s lovely; I’ve never seen pink gold before.” Pavel leaned over the counter and spotted a small bracelet; a narrow band that had a pattern of branches and blossoms cut out and then carved to add detail. He spoke to the jeweler who quickly handed over the bracelet. Pavel asked her to put out her wrist. When the bracelet fit, Pavel quickly paid the asking price.  
Elise wanted to take it off, “Pasha, I cannot accept such a gift.”  
Pavel insisted, “No, you must. I want you to remember your visit to Russia. It is cherry blossoms; they are my favorite. You must have this,” and he patted her hand. Sulu looked on and smiled; he was used to Pavel’s flashes of generosity.  
They continued on to other shops. Pavel stopped at a grocer and looked at the fresh produce. He picked up some fresh fruit from the local fields. Pavel pointed out the local sites, the bathhouse and the Orthodox Church. They were browsing at an antique bookstore when an old woman with a cane tottered up to them. She was one of the oldest people in the village and everyone deferred to her.  
She walked up to Pavel, “Pavel Andreievich, you must introduce me,” and she walked over to Elisevah. In his most formal manner, Pavel introduced Elisevah with all of her titles and he introduced the woman as Maria Ivanova.  
“We see you on news. Why you come here?” she asked in a heavier accent than Pavel’s own accent but her English was even more fractured than his was.  
Elise faced the woman with her feet were slightly apart, hands at her waist, one hand on top of the other with the palms facing downward. Sulu had noticed that she did that when she was listening or working, it reminded him of the “at ease” stance that Starfleet had drilled into him. Elisevah sensed the woman had no ill intent. Smiling, she looked at Pavel, then at the woman,  
“Pasha, please tell her I came because you described Russia as so beautiful and that I had to see this place for myself. I am honored to be a guest in such a lovely village.”  
Pavel translated and the old woman seemed satisfied, “You are welcome here, Elisevah Dariyevna,” and she walked away slowly.  
Pavel watched her go, a little embarrassed. “She was sent to ask the questions everyone else wants to know. It is a very small village and we don’t get many visitors.”  
Elisevah laughed gently, “She reminds me of my Great Aunt Lalilia. She knows everything about everybody and no one dares to tell her no.”  
They walked back to Pavel’s home as the dusk was falling. Tanya served them dinner, and Pavel had been right, she was not a very good cook, but her husband did not seem to mind and her guests always enjoyed her sparkling company if not the food at her table. Sulu and Elisevah cleared the table and washed the dishes. After they had cleaned up, Pavel sat down and played the piano. Elisevah sat next to Pavel on the piano bench. He played “Claire de Lune”.  
“It is so beautiful and so sad, I feel my heart breaking,” she sighed and leaned against him.  
He smiled, “Beethoven must have you in mind, he named this one ‘Fur Elise’, you must not be sad.” It had been a long time since he had played with an audience. His music was a very private part of himself that he rarely shared with anyone. He was enjoying how close she was sitting next to him. 

Elisevah awoke with the sunrise. She looked out her window to the terrace below and saw Sulu practicing his katas in the early morning cool. She dressed quickly and went down to join him. She was not familiar with this form of exercise, but she knew he would happily teach her. When they finished with the katas, they moved into fencing exercises: advancing, lunging, and retreating in tandem. Pavel and his mother stood in the doorway watching them for a few minutes and then called them into breakfast.  
Later, after they had showered and dressed for the day, Sulu headed back towards the village. Ever the botanist, he was interested in how the local farmers went about tending their crops and fields. Chekov volunteered to translate and invited Elisevah to come along. While Sulu was observing one of the farmers rake the weeds from his field using an ancient mechanical weeder, Chekov took Elisevah’s hand and led her off towards the nearby cherry orchard.  
“These trees are the inspiration for your bracelet. My father used to bring me here as a boy. We used to chase Zhar-ptitsa, the Firebird, from an old fairy tale.”  
Elisevah looked up, “Like Stravinsky’s music?”  
“Da,” he said fondly. He had come here as a small boy, but also later, as a teenager he came with a few of the village girls. He was especially fond of it when the trees were in bloom, but the green canopy of new leaves and budding fruit was nearly as welcoming.  
He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand tightly. She could feel his rising but jumbled emotions. She sent him soothing thoughts as she squeezed his hand in return. He leaned against the trunk of a large, old tree and pulled her closer to him. He reached towards her and then tugged gently on the thin braid that hung down behind her right ear that had fallen on her shoulder.  
“Why do you always have this braid?” he asked softly.  
She put one hand on his, “It’s a symbol of my training and my status,” she said quietly.  
“Training? As a consul?” he asked, curious.  
She put a finger to her lips as if to silence, “It is confidential.”  
He looked at her with a questioning look, “Someday soon, it will all be made clear. Until then, I really cannot say.” He gave her an inquiring smile but said nothing.  
He moved his fingers from the braid to rest under her chin; he gently tilted her chin up “I would very much like to kiss you…would you?” he asked in a husky whisper.  
“Da, Pasha,” was all she said as she caressed his hand.  
He leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips against hers, a hesitant but impassioned kiss. When they parted, his eyes held hers and his lips curled into a half-smile. He placed his hands softly to the sides of her face and leaned in again, this time he gently teased her lips with his tongue when they kissed. She parted her lips slightly and returned with a tentative, teasing kiss of her own.  
He moved his hands easily down to her shoulders, pulled her close, and then parted the sweet and lingering kiss. “Oh Pasha, please hold me,” she whispered snuggled against his chest.  
He ran his hands down her back and rubbed his face against her hair, “Dorogaya moya, Lizochka, ty takaya krasivaya,” he whispered into her ear.  
Their next kiss was longer and more passionate; she could feel the surge of happiness and desire that flooded his mind.  
“Oh, Pasha, you know that nothing can come of this?” she said breathily gently stroking his cheek.  
“Da, ya znayu, no u nas yest' seychas, moya Dorogaya,” he leaned in and whispered tenderly into her ear. They lingered under the trees gazing into each other’s eyes for another moment then walked off, hand-in-hand, to find Sulu.  
Sulu could not help but notice the open display of affection; he had seen it coming for weeks. Still, he wondered what could become of a relationship between an eager, young ensign and a princess who would be returning to her own world in just a few more days.  
At dinner, that evening, Pavel’s parents noticed the change, too. His mother liked Elisevah, but she was worried, too. She remembered how hurt he was when Irina had left him a few years before. She did not want to see Pasha hurt, again. Andrei was a more romantic soul. He had spent his life chasing the Firebird with his son, finding a princess did not seem so impossible to him.

The next morning, Sulu woke Elisevah up to go and exercise with him.  
While they were standing with their backs to the house, he leaned close and whispered, “It’s going to be complicated.”  
With a frank, open expression, she held his gaze, “No, it is not at all complicated, Hikaru. Everyone will disapprove; for now, we have this moment.”  
Sulu stared at her seeming coldness, “But what about Pasha, don’t you care?”  
She stopped and gave Sulu a melancholy, wistful look, “Karu, I care more than I could ever put in words; but what I feel does not matter. He cannot go where I am going and I cannot follow him. We have here and now and I will cherish it all the rest of my life,” she said putting a hand over her heart, Sulu nodded. “Whatever happens, take care of him for me, Karu.”  
Sulu smiled sadly, not knowing what the future would bring. “I promise.”  
From behind them, they heard a voice, “What are you two conspiring about?” Pavel demanded in a tone that was half-mock indignation and half-indignant.  
They both turned and smiled sheepishly, “You, of course,” they answered together.  
He walked up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her face. “It is Sunday, my family is going to church this morning; would you like to come, Milaya Moya? Hikaru is coming.”  
Sulu was a Buddhist, but he had been going to church with Pavel’s since arriving in Russia. Elisevah was not sure what “church” entailed but she did want to experience Terran culture.  
“Of course, Pasha. What should I wear?”  
He considered quickly, “Something you would wear to work.”  
She wore one of the long, dark-colored dresses she wore as a consul. She cut an exotic but elegant figure during the church service. She paid close attention to the building and the people around her. She stood for the services and breathed in the heavy smell of incense. She found the harmonies of the traditional music to be exquisitely beautiful.  
Many of the villagers noticed her but the young children came up to say hello once services concluded. She had been practicing a few phrases in Russian. She answered the children, bowing formally to each of them in turn. They smiled, laughed, and ran back to their mothers. The village priest, Father Vasiliy Grigorjevich, came over to Pavel’s family and they introduced him to Elisevah and acted as translators since his English was very poor. He offered her his blessing and Elisevah accepted it graciously.  
Pavel’s family returned home after church for the formal Sunday dinner. It was a group effort, with everyone pitching in to help cook, including Elisevah. Sulu and Pavel turned out to be competent in the kitchen. Andrei, always an anthropologist, wanted to know if they had similar types of worship on Alderaan. Elisevah explained that she did not believe in a deity, but that she believed in the Force, which she explained as a living energy that emanated from all living things and bound the universe together. Andrei could accept an energy field but he could not imagine that it did not start from a deity. Sulu and Chekov had heard some things about the Force and the mysterious Jedi, but they had no direct experience with either.  
Sulu knitted his brows together, “I’ve heard of the Jedi, but I don’t know much about them.”  
Elisevah sighed, “The Jedi are an order of knights who protect the Republic, who serve the people; they are sensitive to the Force, and they use that sensitivity to channel the Force to carry out their duties.”  
Chekov looked confused, “Do they control the Force?”  
Elisevah looked away in thought, “Somewhat, but the Force controls the Jedi, too. It moves through and between everything and everyone. The Jedi seek balance and peace. They seek to extend civilization. The use the Force to do this.”  
Sulu was searching his memory, “Aren’t the Jedi supposed to be immortal and have some sort of “magical” powers?”  
Elisevah smiled, “The Jedi are not immortal and the abilities are not magical. The abilities exist within the Force, the Jedi merely tap into the ability. It is not magic.”  
Chekov was curious, “So, you know these Jedi? You have seen their abilities?”  
Elisevah smiled, “My tutor is a Jedi. She has been an advisor to my mother since I was a small child. I have been around the Jedi all my life.”  
Sulu asked, “But the Jedi don’t seem to come to Earth. Do you have any idea why?”  
Elisevah pursed her lips and thought for a moment, “Terrans are suspicious of the Jedi. Terrans, as a whole, seem uncomfortable around Jedi abilities. Therefore, the Jedi keep their distance from Earth. Someday, perhaps, that will change.”  
Pavel and Sulu nodded. “What about the Vulcans?” Chekov asked.  
“Ah, well, The Vulcans and the Jedi have a great deal of trust and respect for each other,” she answered comfortably. “Perhaps we should return the conversation to something we can all enjoy,” she said looking towards Pavel’s parents. 

Elisevah called Amanda to let her know she was extending her stay by two more days. Amanda missed Elisevah but she was happy to see her enjoying herself. She did not ask the obvious question, but she guessed what the answer might be. She would wait for Elise to return before asking about her stay in Russia.  
Pavel and Elisevah became very close; they spent hours in each other’s company with Sulu as a reluctant chaperone. Pavel was raised with the traditional, religious morals of the Historic District. He had one or two girlfriends among the local girls when he was a teenager; but they had been innocent flirtations, some stolen kisses and heated embraces but chaste, in the end. They had ended after a weeks, once the infatuation had worn thin or worn off. He had been too fixated on getting into the Academy to want to be tied down with a local girlfriend. He had gone off to the Academy as a virgin. This did not last very long, once he met Irina Galliulina, a girl from Moscow and a science major, as well. She had not been a virgin and she had taught Pavel quite a lot before she left him and broke his heart.  
There had been two other romances at the Academy but they had not lasted long, either. Pavel preferred a relationship to casual sex. He had not met anyone since joining the crew of the Enterprise. Elisevah was the first girl he had ever brought home. His parents knew he was no longer a virgin, but they trusted his upbringing and knew he would not embarrass them in the community or compromise Elisevah’s reputation while she was under their roof. Pavel was always very careful to make sure he did not go into Elisevah’s room alone nor he did he invite her into his room unless Sulu was with him. Elisevah understood these limits intuitively and approved since it would make parting in a few weeks so much less complicated.  
However, Elisevah was having trouble sleeping; she had never been kissed and it was arousing more than her curiosity. She was tormented with erotic dreams that ended in frustration. She began meditating when she was alone but she was still distracted. She was beginning to realize why the Jedi Masters frowned upon romantic relationships. She did not realize that Pavel was having similar problems but was dealing with it in a very different manner. 

When the time came to return to San Francisco, Elisevah packed her bag and went downstairs. Pavel’s family was making breakfast.  
When they had finished, everyone piled into the family’s ground car for the trip into St. Petersburg. Several of the villagers had turned out to see them off. Andrei stopped in front of the group, which included Father Vasiliy and Maria Ivanova. Pavel, Sulu, and Elisevah got out. Elisevah thanked them all in her carefully learned Russian phrases and graciously received their gifts. Maria Ivanova handed Elisevah a box of cookies she had made herself; they were small balls full of butter and nuts and covered with a sweet, powdery substance.  
When they were back in the car, Elisevah took a bite and gasped, “Pasha, do you remember when I said Maria Ivanova reminded me of my Great Aunt Lalilia? Well, she would never make anything so delicious!”  
Andrei chuckled, “I will be sure to tell her; it will make her very proud to know a princess liked her cookies, Lizonka.” Elisevah smiled at his use of the endearing form of her name. She had become very fond of Pavel’s family in the short time she had known them. They hugged her tightly, insisted she come back, to visit at any time, that she would always be welcomed. While she knew that many people made such offers out of mere politeness, she sensed that there was genuine affection and intention behind Andrei and Tanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жар-птица (Zhar-ptitsa)-Firebird, a Russian fairy tale where the Firebird promises a boy the hand of a princess.
> 
> Дорогая моя,лизочка, ты такая красивая-(Dorogaya moya, Lizochka, ty takaya krasivaya)-My dearest, Lizochka, you are so beautiful. 
> 
> да, я знаю, но у нас есть сейчас, моя Дорогая (Da, ya znayu, no u nas yest seychas, moya Dorogaya)-Yes, but we have now, my dear.
> 
> Милая Моя (Milaya Moya)-My Sweetheart.
> 
> подстаканник (podstakannik)-A glass in a metal holder used to drink tea.
> 
> All translations courtesy of Google Translate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov, Sulu, and Elisevah return to San Francisco. The go sightseeing and introduce Elisevah to knew foods. In the evening, they go to a club. Elisevah agrees to dance with some strangers and the situation turns ugly. Will Chekov save the day?

The trip to San Francisco quick and uneventful. Sulu and Chekov dropped Elisevah at the Vulcan Embassy before going off to the temporary quarters they were sharing.   
Pavel gave Elisevah a very passionate kiss and a long, warm, and especially tight embrace. “Mechta o moikh potseluyev segodnya vecherom, moya Dorogaya,” he whispered in her ear.   
“O, Pasha, yesli by vy znali ...” she sighed into his chest. They had an appointment to meet early the next morning for breakfast and sightseeing around the city.   
Amanda watched their arrival at the embassy; and she witness the kiss and embrace. She greeted Elisevah in the Vulcan manner, bowing slightly and offering the salute but she was surprised when Elisevah embraced her like a mother.   
“How was your visit to Russia, dear?” she asked taking Elise’s hand as they walked into the residential part of the embassy compound. “How did you like the ballet?”   
Elisevah followed Amanda up to the room she had been using. “It was so beautiful. It reminded me of going to the theater with my mother when I was younger. And Pasha played some pieces of music for me; he plays very well, I think.”   
Amanda helped her unpack, “Pasha? You’ve become very close, I take it?”   
She blushed and nodded, “But it was really only some kisses and holding hands. It would have been wrong to do anything more in his parents’ home,” she said solemnly.   
“Please take care, dear, you don’t want to toy with his affections. And you don’t want to become too involved in a relationship you can’t pursue.” Amanda had raised a son on Vulcan but she had never raised a daughter before, she felt a great deal of responsibility for Elisevah. She was enjoying being a mother again, even if it was only for a short time.   
Elisevah stopped what she was doing and looked down, “I know. We have made no promises to each other. Amanda, what do I do about the dreams?” she asked suddenly, somewhat embarrassed.   
“Dreams, dear, oh, those dreams? What have you been doing, so far?”   
Elise shook her head, “I have been meditating, but it is not very effective.”   
Amanda hugged her, “All young people go through this. They will fade over time…or be transferred to someone else. Your mother will want you to choose a husband soon.” She stiffened when she mentioned marriage; Amanda let her go, “And what about Lieutenant Sulu, the pilot?”   
Elisevah beamed, “Hikaru taught me some new exercises but he’s very concerned for Pasha, too. He was a very good chaperone.”   
Amanda patted her cheek, “I’m glad you’ve made such good friends.” Amanda and Elisevah spent the rest of the afternoon practicing on the piano and catching up on what they had been doing over the last week.   
That evening, Spock joined his parents for dinner at the embassy. The conversations were all in Vulcan.   
After dinner, Spock followed Elisevah into the garden, “I was wondering, Your Grace, if I might have a word with you?”   
She had planned to meditate, but she turned towards him, “Of course, Spock.”   
Spock looked down, “I have noticed that you seem to have telepathic abilities. I have spoken to my father and he has confirmed this. Why are you concealing this ability?’   
Elisevah pursed her lips, “My abilities are not telepathic, in the strictest sense, but it is important, at present, to control and conceal them from general knowledge. The reasons will be clearer at a later date.” She held his gaze for a few moments. Spock cocked an eyebrow but remained silent. He concluded that he would not be getting any further answers from either the Princess or his parents. Spock said goodnight and then went to his parents to bid them a good night and left for the temporary quarters he was using while on Earth.

Early the next day, Elisevah dressed in her new jeans, a sweater and lightweight jacket. She was waiting at the gated entrance to the embassy when Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura arrived. Sulu had arranged a trip to Yosemite Park and they spent the day hiking and exploring. In the evening, they returned to San Francisco and Sulu introduced Elisevah to Thai food and chopsticks. They ordered separate dishes and shared some of each of the dishes between themselves. They shared pots of green tea. Elisevah drank the green tea, but she preferred the stronger black tea she had drunk in Russia. Alderaani food was known for its complex use of spices and herbs; Elisevah liked the complex flavors of Thai food that she found similar to her own planet’s food. Most of the Terran food she had sampled had seemed bland to her. She proved adept at using chopsticks. She even managed to feed Pavel a few bites of food. Uhura looked on and smiled in amusement; Sulu had invited her to act as an assistant chaperone. She realized the reasons after the first few minutes. She knew that Pavel dotted on Elisevah for weeks, but now he held her hand almost constantly. He kissed her hand and every so often; he stole a kiss as they sat or walked.   
Sulu had grown a little embarrassed by being a third wheel and he welcomed Uhura’s company. “It’s been like this since the second day in Russia,” he said sighing.   
Uhura sighed a little, “They make such a lovely couple.”   
Sulu nodded, “Yes, but they know that nothing much can come from it.” The next day, they went exploring the city. They started out at the area near the Vulcan Embassy and then spread out to other parts of the city. They walked through the botanical gardens in Golden Gate Park and even managed to listen to some live music in the ancient band shell that had been a feature of the park for nearly 400 years. They shared a dinner of Mexican food at a restaurant near Starfleet Headquarters. Elisevah enjoyed the hot, spicy and was fond of the combination of lime and cilantro that flavored many dishes. She was not so fond of the refried beans, but it was more an issue of texture versus taste. After dinner, Uhura made her apologies; she was taking a professional development class at the Academy the next morning and needed to get some sleep. They dropped her off at the Starfleet lodging facility.   
Elisevah asked to see places where they usually went when they were on Shore Leave. Chekov and Sulu looked at each other. They often spent shore leave evenings in clubs or bars.   
There were a number of clubs near Starfleet Headquarters and the adjoining lodging facility. Some were nicer than others; some were real dives. Elisevah asked to go to their favorite. They decided to take her to a place that fell around the middle. The Club had loud music, reasonably priced drinks, and was not too seedy. It smelled a little of stale beer and sweat and it was hotter than a summer day, but it did not keep the crowd away.   
They took a table about half way between the bar and the dance floor. They sat for a few minutes while Elisevah watched the dancing. Sulu got drinks while Chekov asked Elisevah to dance. She had never danced this style of dance, but she was a quick study and Chekov was a good dancer. When they returned to the table, Sulu had a drink for each of them, beers for himself and Chekov, and white wine for Elisevah. It was very hard to hear anything over the music, but he asked Elisevah to dance. Chekov did not look too jealous as he watched his friend dance with his girlfriend. Chekov sipped his beer and watched the two dance; he tried not to pout.   
The song ended and Sulu and Elisevah were returning to the table when a tall man asked Elisevah to dance. Sulu looked at the man, he did not recognize him but he guessed the man was Starfleet, most of the people in the club were. He was tall, well-built and casually dressed, not bad looking and about Sulu’s age. He was with a small group of men and a couple of girls in revealing club wear. Sulu wanted to tell him to go away but Elisevah accepted his invitation before he could. Elisevah had been to many functions where dancing was involved and had been taught to accept all requests. She went off to dance with the stranger. Sulu went back to the table and had to insist that Chekov stay seated. Chekov sulked and glowered at the dance floor. When the dance was over, another man from the group stepped up and asked Elisevah to dance, she tried to return to Chekov but she did not wish to offend the young man so she reluctantly stayed on the dance floor. Like his companions, he seemed to be a Starfleet officer on Shore Leave. He seemed friendly and danced well. When that song ended, he invited her back to the table for a drink. Reluctantly, again, she said yes. They stood next to the group’s table and she drank the proffered drink. They exchanged a few pleasant words. The women at the table wore heavily made up and appeared to have been drinking. They gave Elise unpleasant looks and they did not speak to her directly. She was not sure why they did not seem comfortable with her presence at the table. When she set the glass down, another man at the table stood and pulled Elisevah back to the dance floor. He was the tallest man at the table, well over six feet tall and very muscular. He had dark hair and dark eyes and he smelled heavily of cologne. Elisevah shrugged at Chekov and Sulu as she passed. Chekov glowered and took a gulp of his beer. He murmured Russian obscenities under his breath as he watched them dance. 

While she was dancing, the heat and the drink seemed to get to Elisevah and the room began to turn dizzily. She tried to go back to Pavel, but when she tried to leave, the burly man steered her over to a dark area of the club over by the hall leading to the toilets. Elisevah was really starting to feel ill when she was swept off balance and shoved roughly against the wall. He ripped her shirt when he shoved his hand inside; Elisevah was pinned in such a way she could not move. She felt his hands against her bare skin. He rammed his knee was between her legs, raising her feet off the floor; he shoved his tongue down her throat when she opened her mouth to scream. The room seemed to reel and she was overwhelmed with the angry, ugly, graphically sexual images that raced through the man’s mind. She started to panic in her confusion.   
“Put her down,” she recognized Chekov’s voice from behind the man.   
The man turned, “Get lost, ass wipe! She likes it rough and I’m giving it to her!” he snarled as he ran his hand under her bra.   
“The hell she does! Let her go,” Chekov growled and spat out a string of Russian obscenities before he let go with a vicious punch to the man’s kidney. The man groaned and lurched forward but let his grip on Elisevah slip. She crumpled ungracefully to the floor in a heap and he wheeled round to face Chekov.   
“Fuck, that hurt!” he bellowed at Chekov. He landed a heavy blow that scuffed Chekov’s cheek but did not knock him down. Chekov slugged the man in the stomach and received another blow to his face that split his lip and sent him to the floor.   
When he was on the floor, the man kicked him viciously in the ribs, “Stay down, you little shit!” he bellowed.   
Elisevah screamed, “Pasha!” and reached out to him.   
The sound of the commotion had drawn attention and people were starting to crowd around the entrance to the hall. Sulu came running when he heard Elisevah’s scream, as did the man’s friends from their table. Eddie Leslie and Dick Painter were in the club and when they saw Sulu, they ran towards him. Sulu forced his way into the narrow hall and confronted the larger man.   
“Leave him the hell alone!” The large man stepped over Chekov and lunged at Sulu. Sulu stepped into the lunge and threw the man over his shoulder. He landed with a heavy thud. Sulu sent a wheelhouse kick into his chest when he started to rise. “It’s not so fun, is it?” he asked the groaning man.   
Painter and Leslie squared off against his friends and fight broke out between the two groups. The bartender had called for a Starfleet Shore Patrol as soon as the noise started; not many blows had been exchanged before an armed team showed up to separate the two groups.   
Chekov crawled over to Elisevah and tried to put his arms around her; she threw up her arms in a blocking gestured. Chekov looked at her as if he had been hit again and he sat down beside her, glumly stealing sidelong glances at her.   
The leader of the Shore Patrol came over; he had recognized Sulu. “Hikaru Sulu, you’re one of the last people I expected to see in a bar fight. What happened?”   
Sulu looked over to Chekov and Elisevah; she had finished tearing her shirt and handed it to Chekov for his bleeding lip and nose. They sat side by side, not touching and not speaking.   
“Hey Randy, am I glad to see you. Chekov and I were showing an admiral’s niece around the town and that guy decided to get too close.”   
The officer looked over at Chekov, “Yes, well, the guy and his buddies say your friend over there hit him first. Is that true?”   
Sulu looked over to Elisevah, she was looking particularly miserable with one hand over her torn blouse and the other over her face.   
Sulu shook his head, “Randy, he likes her and well, that guy had her up against the wall. They’re just kids, look…” The lieutenant looked over and saw the girl looking more than a little green and the guy, a kid, really, was holding his bleeding face.  
“An admiral’s niece? Which one?” he asked skeptically.   
“I’m not gonna say, but it would be really awkward if this gets around,” Sulu said conspiratorially. It would be more than awkward if this got back to Starfleet Command or the media. He just did not want to explain that to his old classmate.   
Randy scratched his head, he knew Sulu and trusted him, “Well, okay, it would be self-defense, I guess. The kid looks like he got the worst of it. You’d better get them outta here quick. You’re probably already in enough trouble.” he said gesturing towards the back door.   
Sulu was going to help Elisevah up but she rolled onto her knees and retched violently, “We have to get out of here, can you do that?”   
She moaned, “Yes, I think I can,” rising unsteadily. Sulu tried to support her, but she blocked his touches, too.   
Randy handed Sulu a plastic bag, “Man, it stinks to be you!” Sulu smirked and nodded.   
Chekov desperately wanted to comfort her but was afraid to at the same time. He hovered next to her without touching her. He looked more worried than Sulu had ever seen him. Sulu hailed a taxi for the ride over to the Vulcan Embassy. Elisevah sat between them. Chekov kept shooting pitiful glances at Elisevah; his heart of was breaking. Elisevah kept a bag in her lap; her hands were in fists and her eyes were tightly closed. She did not say a word the entire trip. At the embassy, Sulu got out and put his arm out for Elisevah as she got out of the taxi.   
“Do you need me to help you?” he asked a bit worried.   
“It would be better if you did not,” was all she said as she straightened herself and walked towards the gate.   
Chekov paid the fare and got out of the cab. He walked over to Sulu, his accent very heavy, “What are we going to do?” he asked forlornly. “She hates me.” They walked down to the subway and worked their way back to their room. Sulu sighed, but he was not sure what to do, either.

Elisevah walked through the embassy guesthouse to her room. She went straight to the bathroom and sat on the floor. Sarek was in the room across the hall and his sensitive Vulcan ears picked up the sounds of her arrival. Sarek was not asleep but forty years of living with an Earth woman had put him in the habit of retiring when his wife did. He did not need as much sleep, but he knew that Amanda slept better when he was in the room. Sarek rose and went to the door, the smell of alcohol, sweat, and vomit lingered in the hall.   
He went knocked on the door, “Elise, do you require assistance?” he heard her retching a moment later. He went to wake Amanda.   
Amanda rushed into the room, “Elise, good heavens, what happened…” she cried and rushed over to Elisevah. She filled the sink and wet a cloth. Elisevah held onto the toilet and breathed heavily.   
“Oh, Amanda, I feel terrible…” she said weakly.   
“How much did those two let you drink?” she snapped angrily.   
Sarek cocked an eyebrow, “Do I need to inform Captain Kirk of misconduct.”   
Elisevah groaned, “No, please, it isn’t their fault.”   
Amanda wiped her face and helped her off the floor. “How much did you drink?”   
Elisevah leaned against the sink, “Sulu gave me a glass of sweet wine, and then the group at the other table gave me something that was dark and fizzy. It was even sweeter. I did not finish either drink. I started to feel sick out on the dance floor. When I wanted to go back to Pasha, he would not let me and then he dragged me and pushed me up against a wall. He was so tall and so strong and I could not control myself. I could not move. Then Pasha was there and he hit him. And then there was fighting.” She blurted out and burst into tears.   
“Someone pushed you into a wall?” she said alarmed as she threw herself around Elisevah in a protective embrace.   
“Yes, this tall man asked me to dance and then he wouldn’t let me leave when I started to feel sick, and he put his hands on me and it was awful. I saw into his thoughts it was horrible and Pasha tried to stop him.”   
Amanda noticed the torn blouse and some bloody fingerprints on the sleeve. “Did he hurt you?”   
Elisevah noticed the blood for the first time. “No, this was from Pasha; I gave him some of the material because he was bleeding. The man tore the blouse and put his hands on my skin.”   
Amanda led Elisevah over to the hard Vulcan bed and sat her down. “It sounds like he put something in your drink.” Sarek was watching the two women; he did not always understand humans very well.   
“Was this why you were unable to defend yourself?” Sarek asked. Sarek could sense her raw and negative emotions. She was so upset that she was unable to shield her thoughts and emotions from him. This was very disturbing for him.   
“It happened so fast and I was off balance before I knew what had happened. I did not have any control over my abilities. I was afraid to fight back.”   
Sarek continued, “Did you contact the police?”   
Elisevah wiped her eyes with the damp cloth, “Starfleet Security came in during the fight. Sulu talked to a lieutenant and he let us go out the back door.”   
Elisevah was feeling better, but as her stomach settled, her anger rose. She remembered pushing Pavel away; she felt too sick and she was angry at the way the stranger had made her feel to reach out to Pavel. “Amanda, I think I may have hurt Pavel. I was so sick and so angry; I did not know what to do. I pushed him away.”   
Amanda hugged her and patted her back. “That young Ensign adores you, I’m sure he’s just worried about you. You need to talk to him.”   
Sarek had slipped out of the room and appeared a few minutes later with a pair of Lirpas. “When Spock was younger, I found that rigorous exercise helped him work through his negative emotions.”   
Amanda looked concerned, “Sarek, do you think it’s a little soon for that?”   
Sarek did not hesitate, “No, we will have a light exercise.” They went into the garden and began sparing. Sarek had sparred with Elisevah a few times since his surgery over two months ago. He was careful not to exert himself or Elisevah too strenuously. After only a few passes, Elisevah seemed calmer and her head was clearer.   
Amanda had made tea and she brought a tray out into the garden and set it at the table. “Come and have some tea, dear.”   
Elisevah sat down and took a sip, “This is different.” Amanda gave Elise her best mother’s smile, “It’s peppermint tea, and it will help settle your stomach.”   
After a short time, Amanda started to clear the tea away. “You should take a shower and try to get some sleep,” she said in her most maternal voice. “Sarek, I think we can return to bed, too.” They walked her to her room.

A few hours later, Elisevah’s communicator began to buzz. She sat up, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and answered. “Hello?”   
Sulu was on the other end, “Elise, are you alright?”   
“Yes, I am uninjured,” she said quietly. She felt better and her thoughts had cleared.   
“Chekov and I would like to take you to breakfast and apologize.”   
Elisevah was confused, “Apologize? Why do you need to apologize? Where is Pasha?”   
Sulu cleared his throat, “Help me out here, Liza, he’s been pouting all night. He thinks you hate him.”   
She frowned, “I do not understand, Hikaru.”   
She could hear Hikaru on the other end, “Can we just come over?”   
She was now very confused, “I do not understand. Please come over and explain. I will be ready when you get here.”   
She rose, dressed, and went into the kitchen. Amanda was preparing breakfast for herself and Sarek. “Good Morning, dear. How are you feeling? Would you like some breakfast?”   
Elisevah shook her head, “Hikaru and Pasha are coming over soon to take me out to breakfast and to apologize. I do not understand, Amanda.”   
Amanda nodded her head, “Well, I’m glad they are coming over. And they should apologize; they let you get in over your head.”   
Elisevah stared at her, “But it was my fault, I asked them to take me there and I accepted the invitation to dance with strangers. I accepted a strange drink. It is my fault that Pasha was injured. Why should I be angry with him? He has every right to be angry with me. It is most illogical.”   
Amanda chuckled, “You’ve been around Vulcans for too long, dear. What happened wasn’t logical. It’s a very good thing that they want to apologize. It speaks well of their character. They shouldn’t have let you get into something you weren’t ready for.” Amanda offered her a glass of water, “Make you stay hydrated. You’ll feel better after last night.” Elisevah drank her water and waited for the gatehouse to call. She did not have to wait long. 

Elisevah walked across the well-tended embassy grounds towards the high metal gate in the stone fence that surrounded it. She went out to the gate and went through. Sulu and Chekov were waiting on the street. She smiled and walked over to them. Sulu looked tired, but Chekov looked mournful, staring down at the ground.   
Elisevah wanted to cry when she saw him, “Good Morning,” she tried to sound cheerful.   
Sulu sighed, “He’s being very Russian.” They walked to a nearby coffee shop and sat down together. Chekov kept his head down; Elisevah could see that his cheek and lip were swollen and bruised. They sat across from each other at a small table, trapped in an awkward silence.   
Sulu stood up, “I’m going over there and getting our breakfast, you two need to work this out, now,” and he left the table.   
Chekov kept his face down, he started to speak at the same time Elisevah did. They stopped and blushed, neither of them looking at the other. She studied the bruises on his face and noticed the bruised knuckles for the first time in the morning light, “Pasha…” she said quietly.   
He looked up shyly, “Lizochka, I am so sorry for what happened; will you forgive me?”   
She reached out towards him and touched his face, “Pasha, does it hurt? I am sorry, too. I feel responsible.”   
Pavel leaned his face into her hand, “I was so worried when you wouldn’t let me touch you last night. He hurt you and I thought you would hate me for not protecting you.”   
She looked at him tenderly, “Oh Pashenka, I could never hate you. I was so angry and so sick, I was afraid I would hurt you. I’m so sorry.”   
He gazed into her eyes, “You could never hurt someone,” he said solemnly.   
She cocked her head, pursed her lips, and gave him a sidelong glance. “You have no idea,” she thought to herself. She held his gaze and sent him soothing thoughts.   
Sulu came over to the table with tea and some pastries and fruit to share. “Okay, now, have you two cleared the air?” Pavel smiled and put his hand over Elisevah’s; she squeezed it in return. “Good, that’s settled then. Liza, I’m sorry this happened; I should have said something before I let you go off with those creeps. But we shouldn’t have taken you to that club in the first place.”   
She looked Sulu in the eye, “Yes, but I want to understand. Did you know the lieutenant from Security? Why did you tell him that I was an admiral’s niece?”   
Sulu pursed his lips, “Well, his name is Randy Pitzer and we were at the Academy together. It was better than telling him you were an ambassador’s aide’ let alone a princess. I wanted to get you out of there as quickly as possible. An admiral could make more trouble for him than an ambassador.”   
She nodded, “I understand. Amanda thinks there was something in the drink. Do you suppose we should tell your friend?”   
Sulu dropped his jaw and his eyes widened in surprise, “Yeah, I can let him know, unofficially. Man, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Liza.” He reached towards her to pat her arm.   
She looked at him sheepishly, “I am so sorry I got you into so much trouble.”   
Chekov smirked, “Well, we have been in worse trouble; this wasn’t so bad. As long as you were not hurt.”   
She put her hand to his lips, “I would kiss you, but I am afraid it would hurt.”   
He smiled at her sweetly, “Some things are worth it,” and he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.   
Sulu just shook his head and sipped his tea, “Will you let us take you around today? I promise; we won’t let anyone get that close, again. And we can get Nyota to spend the evening with us.” Elisevah nodded. She called Amanda and let her know that she would be going with them for the day. 

They spent the day wondering around the tourist areas around the old piers by the bay. At five o’clock, they returned to Starfleet Headquarters. They found Uhura in a group of Communications officers chatting in several languages at the same time. She brightened when she saw them and waved them to come over.   
Uhura was shocked when she saw Chekov’s face. “What on Earth happened to you?”   
Sulu shook his head, “It’s a long story. Let’s go to dinner and we’ll explain.”   
She patted Chekov’s cheek tenderly. “Okay, but I have to change first. Let’s go back to my room and I’ll change and then we can go out, again.”   
They went back to her billeting room. It was spare, impersonal, and smaller than a senior officer’s cabin on a starship. Sulu and Chekov had a larger room, but they were sharing it. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and into casual clothes. They walked to the subway and took it into the old Chinatown part of the city. They chose a Szechwan Chinese restaurant that Sulu had been coming to since his Academy days. They ordered different dishes and shared them from a revolving plate in the center of the table.   
Uhura took a bite of Sweet and Sour Beef, “Okay, let’s hear it. What happened last night?” The other three took turns telling their side of the story.   
Uhura glanced from Sulu to Chekov with a scolding look on face, “You two should know better! I wouldn’t go there, what were you doing there!” The men looked apologetic.   
Chekov was appalled, “I did not think it was so bad. I have been there before.”   
She wagged her finger in his face, “But you didn’t go there with a girl. That’s no place to take a nice girl.” Chekov nodded contritely.   
Uhura hugged Elisevah, “Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?” Elisevah was still tired but she felt better. “Let’s go dancing, but to someplace I know, would you like that?” Elisevah nodded. After dinner, they went to the club and it was nicer and brighter than the other club was and the music was good but it was not as loud. They danced for a couple of hours and then took Elisevah to the Embassy and were back at billeting by midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мечта о моих поцелуев сегодня вечером, моя дорогая (Mechta o moikh potseluyev segodnya vecherom, moya dorogaya.) Dream of my kisses tonight, my darling.
> 
> О, Паша, если бы вы знали ...(O, Pasha, yesli by vy znali ...)-Oh, Pasha, if you only knew...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are back aboard the Enterprise and headed to Vulcan to return Ambassador Sarek, his wife Amanda, and his young aide, Elisevah. There are some drills and a dinner. But mostly, a handsome young ensign must say goodbye to his sweetheart.

Two days later, it was time to return to the Enterprise. Sarek and Amanda packed their bags and got ready to take an embassy ground car to the spaceport. Elisevah was dressed in a long black dress and a long brocade vest. She wore a narrow black headpiece with a long black veil attached to it. She carried a small bag in her hands.   
At the spaceport, she was preparing to go through security when she recognized the lieutenant at the checkpoint. She stepped up to desk, “Good morning, Lieutenant Pitzer, it is good to see you in more pleasant circumstances,” she said calmly.   
Lieutenant Pitzer did not recognize her at first, “Wait, you’re the girl from the club! You’re not an admiral’s niece, are you?”   
She smiled politely, “No, but I am a queen’s daughter and the aide to Ambassador Sarek. I am sorry Sulu was not truthful with you. I am Elisevah Organa of Alderaan,” she said while offering the Vulcan salute.   
He dropped his jaw, a little in awe, and said, “No, that’s okay. It was probably better this way.” He noticed her bag and asked to scan it.   
Elisevah refused politely, “It is a diplomatic satchel. I cannot let you examine it.”   
He cocked his head, “But you might have weapons in there; you could be a danger to the ship. I should check it.”   
She nodded slowly, “As a matter of fact, I do have a weapon in here, but I am not a danger to the Ambassador or to the ship.”   
He gaped at her, “Does Sulu know about the weapon?”   
She held his gaze, “He does not, but he does know that I have weapons training. Security is part of my duties to the Ambassador.”   
He looked at the young woman, sizing her up, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am. Sulu told me about your drink. I’ll be keeping an eye out for those guys from the club. I let the Security Chief on their ship know about what happened, too. They won’t be doing that again.”   
She smiled politely and nodded her head. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” She passed through Security and went to the area designated for transport up to the Enterprise. Sarek and Amanda had already cleared Security and took seats by themselves towards the back of the room.   
Sulu and Chekov were already waiting; they were standing and talking to Uhura and Chapel. Elisevah went over to the small group. They welcomed her with hugs and kisses. Chekov was standing very close, but was not touching her. McCoy and Scott were sitting together on the other side of the room.   
After a few minutes of chatting, Chekov skimmed two fingers down the outside of Elisevah’s hand and let them rest in her palm; she wrapped two fingers around his.   
McCoy had caught the very subtle movements, “Well, I’ll be! Did you see that, Scotty?”   
Scotty had noticed. “Ay, that lad is biting off more than he can chew,” he scoffed.   
“But Scotty, I thought you liked the Princess?” McCoy asked gruffly.   
“Ay, she’s bonnie, but there’s more to that lass than meets the eye and I don’t know if he knows that,” he said while shaking his head. He liked the young ensign. He did not want to see him ruin a promising career.   
McCoy grinned, “Yep, but I don’t think he cares.”   
Scotty shook his head, “Well, it will all be over soon. She’ll be back on Vulcan and we’ll be gone.” McCoy nodded, he was very fond of the irrepressible young ensign, too.   
The group walked over and sat down together. Chekov put his arm over the back of Elisevah’s chair and raised his hand to caress her cheek; she smiled coyly at him and leaned against his hand.   
“Where’s your romantic side, Scotty? How’s he gonna take it when she’s gone?” McCoy asked as he watched them together. Scotty grunted.   
As they were waiting, Jim Kirk strode into the area. He had been at meetings at the Headquarters. He saw McCoy and Scott, strolled over, and sat down.   
“Gentlemen how are you today?” he asked cheerily, scanning the room.   
“Fine, sir. I’m nearly recovered,” Scotty said reluctantly.   
“Recovered?” Kirk raised an eyebrow.   
“From Shore Leave, Jim,” McCoy answered gruffly. Kirk settled his eyes on Chekov who still had his arm around the back Elisevah’s chair.   
“Hmm, do we have any idea how long that’s been going on?” he asked suspiciously.   
“I don’t know. I just noticed it myself.” McCoy said suspiciously. He was wondering what the Captain was going to do about the situation.   
Kirk got up and walked over to the group, “Good morning, I trust you all enjoyed your leave. How are you today, Your Grace?”   
The officers all sat up a little straighter and looked at their captain. Chekov moved his hand back into his lap.   
Elisevah looked up, “Good Morning, Captain Kirk.” She smiled brightly.   
Kirk noticed the fading marks on Chekov’s face, “Care to explain those, Ensign?”   
Chekov blushed, “Ah, no, sir. It’s nothing.”   
Kirk pointed over to McCoy, “When we get back on board, report to Sickbay and see what McCoy can do for that “nothing”. Understood?”   
Chekov nodded, “Aye-aye, Sir.” Kirk went back over to McCoy and Scott. The doors opened and they were able to board the shuttle up to the Enterprise. 

The next few days were used to adjust the crew back to the routine of their duties. There were a number of drills and practices. The journey to Vulcan was thoroughly safe space to hold such drills. It was a perfect chance to work on crew efficiency in a number of scenarios. Duty watches were changed to four hours on and off as they would for a real general quarters situation. Elisevah heard Pavel’s voice over the ship’s intercom on a number of occasions but she did not get to see him very often. They shared an occasional meal when his schedule permitted. Sulu joined them when he was able to.   
Twenty-four hours out from Vulcan, Captain Kirk was satisfied with the efficiency ratings and returned the ship to regular shifts. Elisevah had a final dinner with Pavel and Sulu and then joined them as they played another round of Monopoly in the Rec room. After the game ended, with Riley winning unexpectedly, Chekov walked hand-in-hand with Elisevah to her quarters on Deck 4. Chekov stopped at the door but Elisevah opened it and gently pulled him in. Pavel stiffened and blushed, looking around nervously. He was trying very hard not to think of the bed just a few feet away, but the dim lights were not helping. She turned and put her arms around Pavel’s neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Pavel tried to resist but his body would not let him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.   
“Lizochka, Milaya moya, I must not stay, there will be talk,” he whispered hoarsely as he held her away from his body. He could feel his arousal and was increasingly embarrassed.   
“Pashenka, I am sure there is already talk. You can stay a few minutes to say goodbye,” she said as she gently caressed his cheek. Pavel kissed her again. She led him over to the sofa and sat down. They sat for a few moments with their hands intertwined. Elisevah was focusing on the hairs on the back of Pavel’s broad hand. She could feel his jumbled thoughts; she could feel his desire.   
Elisevah stroked his hand. “We made no promises, Pasha. I have no regrets.”   
He smiled and raised his face to meet her eyes. “We should not say goodbye, Milaya,” he said somberly as he stroked her cheek.   
He took her in his arms, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back with equal passion, but when she parted the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest.   
“We cannot. It is not the right time, dorogoy Pashenka.”   
He nodded, and leaned his forehead against hers, knowing she was right. He kissed her again, but quickly broke it off. He cleared his throat and she slid off his lap. He rose slowly of the sofa and took her hand.   
At the door, he turned and kissed her lightly, “Sladkikh snov, Dorogaya Lizochka.” He noticed that her eyes were very blue and bright with tears. He tore himself away.

He stepped through the door and hoped that no one was in the corridor. He adjusted himself and walked down towards the turbolift. He slumped into the corner of the turbolift. He walked out of the lift and quickly walked to his quarters. It was late so there was no one in the corridor and he was grateful for that. When he entered his quarters, he threw himself on his bed without removing his boots. He still lying face down when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.   
“Come,” his voice muffled by the mattress.   
Sulu stepped into the room through their shared bathroom. “You didn’t stay very long.”   
Pavel raised his face from the bed, “Nyet, too long.”   
Sulu looked concerned, “You knew this was coming…”   
Pavel sighed, “Da, but it was more difficult than I thought it would be.”   
Sulu sat down on the bed and noticed the boots “Are you going to be able to sleep? You have duty in the morning.”   
When his erection had finally faded, Pavel rolled over and put his hands behind his head. “I don’t know…” was all he said.   
Sulu sat a few minutes longer, then he patted Pavel’s boot. “At least take the boots off!” Pavel grimaced; he always took his boots off and changed into slippers when coming into his room.   
“Chert!” he spat in Russian. Sulu smiled and headed for the door. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll leave the door open if you want to talk.”

In her quarters, Elisevah put on her nightgown and got down on her knees to meditate. She stayed there for a long time. She tried to clear her mind and focus on the present and on the Force. She stood up when she heard the door chime. “Come.”   
Sarek was standing in the door. “I sensed your disquiet,” he said in Vulcan.   
“I am well, Sarek. I must be logical and focus on the present,” she said without much conviction.   
“These emotions are difficult for you. You must seek to control them. You must let them go,” he said quietly.   
She nodded, “I think I must sleep now. I have much to do in the morning.” Sarek nodded and left her alone. She laid down on the bed and burst into tears. She fell asleep clutching the pillow.   
When the alarm went off in the morning, she was still clutching the pillow tightly. She rose, dressed, and packed the last few things into a small bag. She met Amanda and Sarek in the corridor. They took the turbolift down to the Engineering deck.

On the Bridge, Kirk was looking over the morning reports. He handed the PADD back to his latest yeoman.   
McCoy was hovering near his chair. “Mr. Spock, your parents are leaving this morning. Are you coming with us to see them off?” He said looking over his shoulder.   
Spock stood up from his station. “Thank you, Captain. I will join you.”   
Kirk stood, “Mr. Chekov, would you care to join us?”   
Chekov stood up quickly, “Thank you, sir.” He had to force himself to walk slowly behind the senior officers.   
The ride down to Engineering was silent. Both Kirk and McCoy stole glances at the young ensign who was staring intently at the doors in front of him. Kirk smirked. McCoy looked concerned. Even Spock’s expression was something close to concern. When they arrived at the landing bay, Sulu was already there preparing the shuttlecraft. They waited for Sarek, Amanda, and Elisevah to arrive.   
As soon as he saw her, Chekov rushed over to Elisevah, took her hand, and led her down the narrow corridor to the next set of doors to the landing bay. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a deep and lingering kiss. She kissed him back.   
“I did not want you to leave without seeing you again,” he said, his accent particularly heavy.   
She held his hands, “We are not saying goodbye.”   
He smiled, “Nyet, YA nadeyus, chto my vstretimsya snova, v blizhaysheye vremya, Milaya moya.”   
She sighed and leaned against him, “Da, Pashenka, da. Do tekh por, dorogoy.”   
They walked back to the others. Kirk worked very hard to suppress a smirk. He was not entirely successful. The doors opened and Sulu was ready for them.   
Kirk tried to give the Vulcan salute to Sarek, “Live Long and Prosper, Sarek.”   
Sarek put his hand up, “Live Long and Prosper, Captain Kirk.”   
Spock said a few quiet words to his mother before saluting his father.   
Kirk came over and took Amanda’s hand, “Amanda, it has been a pleasure getting to know you,” he said and kissed her cheek.   
“Likewise, Captain,” she said smiling. McCoy stepped in for his turn. “Thank you for saving my husband, Dr. McCoy,” she said brimming with emotion.   
McCoy grinned one of his boyish grins, “My pleasure, Amanda.”   
Chekov let go of Elisevah’s hand and stepped back. He winked, smiled sadly, and then stood at attention next to Mr. Spock. She nodded and smiled back.   
Kirk walked over to Elisevah, “This is goodbye, Your Grace,” he said as he kissed the back of her hand.   
“Live Long and Prosper, Captain,” she said warmly. McCoy stepped over to Elisevah,   
“Take care of yourself, Princess,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled back.   
“And you, too, Doctor,” she said as she smiled quietly at the doctor. He was not nearly as grumpy as he made himself out to be.   
Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper, Your Grace.”   
“Peace and Long Life, Spock, Son of Sarek,” she said quietly and returned his salute. 

Sarek led the way towards the shuttlecraft. Sulu lent a hand to both Amanda and Elisevah as they climbed aboard. Elisevah dropped into the co-pilot’s chair. Sulu smirked. He started the launch procedures and they heard the airlock siren fade as the atmosphere thinned when the doors opened. He lifted off and headed for the planet below.   
When he cleared the landing bay, he turned to Elisevah, “Elise, do you want to take over?” She looked at him and beamed. She put her hands on the console, found the center and took the controls. The trip down was quick and uneventful. The atmosphere was thin and there was very little turbulence as they broke into it. Sulu let Elisevah land the craft.   
They sat down next to a larger shuttle that was red with white markings. Sulu whistled, “Would you look at that!” He was sizing up the shuttle. It was 70 feet long and two decks high. It had two wings that were folded against the sides and a tall fin on the top side. The cockpit area was sleek with an insectoid appearance.   
Elisevah looked out of window, “It’s for me,” she said coldly.   
“How do you know?” he asked. He continued to admire the ship but started the landing procedure checklist.   
“It’s a Jedi ship,” she said quietly.   
“Jedi? How can you tell?” he asked.   
“The colors and that roundel on the tail fin.”   
Sulu nodded “It’s a beauty. What’s her compliment?” he asked studying the lines.   
“A crew of six and up to ten passengers. She cruises at warp two. She has two phaser banks.” Sulu completed the landing procedures then he opened the shuttlecraft doors and helped Amanda and Elisevah to disembark.   
A boy emerged from the far side of the shuttle. He ran towards them, “Lissy! Lissy!” he shouted at Elisevah. She turned to the sound and stopped.   
“Lissy?” Sulu asked.   
She smiled coyly and nodded, “To some of my friends.”   
Elisevah put up her hand with a stopping motion and the boy stopped and then walked somberly over to Elisevah. “Padawan Zakes Yutully, remember that you are on Vulcan,” she said quietly to the boy.   
“Yes, Lissy,” he said dejectedly as he took the at ease posture Sulu had seen Elise take. The boy was about twelve and had large brown eyes and short dark brown hair with a short braid behind his right ear. He was dressed in a light beige colored outfit that reminded Sulu of a martial arts gi. The boy was wearing tall boots and had a black and silver cylinder hanging from his belt.   
Elisevah smiled at the boy, “Who is your master?” she asked brightly.   
Zakes cheered up, “Ur-Sema Du. I got to shadow the navigator and the engineer on the flight here!”   
Elisevah looked up at the ship, “Is she here with you?” She did not sense her presence.   
Zakes was staring past her to the Enterprise shuttlecraft, “No, Master Gallia asked to bring me and Siri Tachi along. Siri got to co-pilot all the way here!”   
Elisevah smiled, “Well, I got to fly that shuttlecraft.” Zakes smirked. “Zakes, this is my friend, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, he is a pilot.”   
Zakes giggled, “Of that?” Sulu scowled defensively, “It’s a shuttlecraft.”   
Elisevah leaned in, “His ship is in orbit; a capital ship with a crew of over 400. Maybe we will see it before they warp out.”   
The boy gave Sulu a reappraising look, “A real pilot, with weapons and everything?”   
Sulu smiled and nodded, “Uh huh, with weapons and photon torpedoes.”   
Sarek was standing nearby, “Elisevah, we must return to our home. Master Gallia will be there soon.”   
Elisevah stepped back and offered her hand to Sulu, “I must be going, Karu. Thank you for all your friendship. I hope we will see each other again. And please look after Pasha.”   
He shook her hand and then offered the Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper, Elisevah.”   
She smiled and returned the salute, “May the Force be with you.” She put her hand on the boy’s shoulder and walked off towards the terminal following behind Sarek and Amanda. Sulu watched them leave and looked up at the bald terracotta sky. He got back into the shuttlecraft and prepared to return to the Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милая моя (Milaya moya)-My dear
> 
> Сладких снов, Дорогая (Sladkikh snov, Dorogaya)-Sweet dreams, Sweetheart.
> 
> Черт! (Chert!)-Damn!
> 
> Нет, Я надеюсь, что мы встретимся снова, в ближайшее время, Милая моя (Nyet, YA nadeyus', chto my vstretimsya snova, v blizhaysheye vremya, Milaya moya.)-No, I hope we meet again, soon, My dearest.
> 
> Да, Пашенька, да. До тех пор, дорогой (Da, Pashenka, Da. Do tekh por, dorogoy.)-Yes, Pasha, yes. Until then, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins during the Star Trek original series episode, "Journey to Babel" by D.C. Fontana. In this universe, the Federation is a coalition of 150 planets within the larger Galactic Republic. It is set in approximately 33 BBY.
> 
> This my first attempt at publishing a fan fiction. Please be gentle. Comments are welcome.


End file.
